RWBY :Robby's quest
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Robby rose the son of summer rose is left orphaned after his mothers death on a trip of revenge robby will not stop till he gets his revenge and on who none other than roman torchwick he will also get his team and stop lose and the grimm and hopefuly give robby piece ( male ooc Ruby) M for profanity (RWBY BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH) compleat rewrite up now ( can't finish vol 3)
1. Chapter 1

Robby's character Theme song 'carry on my wayward son'

preview _music lyrics_

 **whats happing during the music**

' carry on my way ward son' **robby was in front of his mothers grave saying a prayer to get revenge** **from torchwick. '** there be peace when you are gone, lay your weary head to _rest_ don't you cry no more' **robby walked** **away** **form the gravestone. a ghost with a white cloak like robbys but her hand out srteaches as if calling to** robby. **but put her hand down and shifted off in rose** **petals.** ' instemental solo' **robby was fighting beowolfs.** _' as i rose above the nose and confusion, just to get glimpse beyond this illusion i was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high, **robby was flying above vale and with one hand**_ **behe** **ads** _ **a**_ **neve** **rmore.** ' though my eyes could see i still was a blind man, thought my mind could think i still was a mad man I heard the voices when i'm dreaming i can here them say' **robby wakes up** suddenly **and lookes over to the door to see the** white **robbed person ( summer) hand out streached singing** ' carry on my wayward son there'll be peace when you are drone lay your weary head to rest don't you cry no more.' **as summer vanished into rose petals.** ' masquerading as a man with a reason my charade is the event of the season and if i clam to be a wise man well it surly means that I don't know. **as robby looked at his scroll crying looking at pitcher of his mother and the life he could have had** 'on the stormy seas of moving emotions tossed about like a ship on the ocean i set a course of winds of fortune but i hear the voices say **robby took a step towards beacon and behind him is his mother singing again** 'carry on my wayward son there be peace when you are gone lay your weary head to rest don't you cry on more. NO' **robby suddenly shifted his head to look behind him and it shifted to robby slaying thousands of grimm with ease with a cold stare in his eyes.** 'carry on you will always remember carry on nothing equals your splendor now your life is no longer empty surly heaven will wait for you carry on my wayward son there be pease when you are done lay your weary head to rest don't you cry no more' **robby was in front of the grave flashing in his face is blake Wiess and yang as tears fell down his face he than bent down curled up into a ball and used the grave stone as a pillow.** 'song end' 

A short boy was in a dust shop reading a magazine of weapons in the store 'dust till dawn'. The guy at the counter couldn't help but smile at him he's just what the huntsmen need he knew who the boy was everyone knew him name was Robby, Robby rose the son of Summer rose the legendary huntress. He's cold and reserved a loner and socially forced out because of his skills. The store owner wasn't looking p to see the a group of thiefs enter the store. He turned around to finish packing the dust when he saw a gun pointed at him.

" do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" One man said in a white coat with a hat on

"please just take my lien and leave." The poor shopkeeper said

"Calm down were not here for your money... Grab the dust" the man said

As the people began to empty out his store

"Crystals... burn uncut." A man said with a container to hold the dust. A man went to the left to fill the dust

" wait do go over there." The man cried to stop him but was forced back to doing his job by the gun. The man looked over his shoulder to find a small kid there reading a book.

" all right kid put your hands where I can see them." The thief seeing him. The Store owner sight in relief ' at least he's may go and get help

" I said hands in the air " getting mad at the non response he got

" do you have a death wish or something?" He asked tapping the kid on the shoulder. Making the kid turn around and look. The man pointed to the head to signal to turn off the head phones.

" yes?" The kid said

" I said hands in the air now!" The thief said

" are you ...robbing me? " the kid in a black shirt with a red cloaked hood asked

" yes!" The thief said thinking he got threw the thick headed kid.

"Ohhhh"robby said

sending a kick to the lower back sending the thief flying. Roman just looked over to another goon and sent him him. As Robby pulled his hood up to hid who he was and becoming the vigilant the reaper.

" freeze!" The goon said pointing a gun at him. A few seconds later the goon was dead and Robby jumped out the window. As everyone looked out side to see the reaper a famous crime fighter with his unique cloak and weapon a scythe. He glanced at the goons as he spun his weapon to show his skills as he planted the open head in the ground as in his right hand his headphones playing music. He clicked it off. The thief's looked in awe not only did the guy have skills but he had taken off his hood off, pulled the headphones off and put his hood back on without them seeing his face. And they swore they would have seen an action like that.

" Ok get her." Roman said

" I am not a GIRL!" Robby said angrily as the goons rushed out to face him.

Robby sighed as he put away his headphones and spun on his planted his scythe giving him leverage to spine kick the first goon. Dislodging the scythe form the ground he spun and pulled the legs out from another. As one keeping distance fired off shots to kill him he just avoided them and knocked him down and stabbed him though the chest killing him.

" Oops" Robby said looking the carnage " you should get better henchmen roman I keep killing these guys" Robby said

" you were worth every cent truly you were." roman said with disgust " well red this seems to be an eventful evening. but I'm afraid this is where we part ways." as roman pointed his cane at robby reveling a gun and fired at robby so he could make his escape.

All robby did is just pulled his cloak in front of him to block the blast with no after effects. he pulled back to see him gone he looked at the fire escape. robby squinted and used his scythe to launch him onto the roof.

" DO YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY THAT EASLY!" robby said in rage and anger risking up. " YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!" robby yelled

"you brat." as a VOLT came into view and locking a flashlight at robby blinding him so roman can get aboard.

" end of the line red!" as roman held the burn uncut crystal and tossed it to robby than fired a flare at the roof.

robby rapped his cloak around him to shield him form the blast. but it never came he looked up to see a bright blond with a riding crop in hand. and a glyph protecting them. robby growled at the interaction. He threw his hood off to hid his identity the women fixed her glasses and took a swing with the crop forming ice particles of dust and flung them at the ship making it shake. roman approached the cockpit and said to the driver "we've got a huntress."

" than deal with it." the driver said

"reapers there too." is all roman said and the driver got up to deal with the problem.

she approached the open area and the women's eyes squinted. as robby shook in rage

" OF COURSE YOU AGAIN !" robby spat firing off the scythe as Glinda shot the glass at her

"Glinda keep her distracted."

the women looked over to see the robby firing wondering how he would know her name firing again as she continued the dust rapping around the ship. cinder used her fire to shatter the spell. she then flicked her hand to make multiple hotspots reaper was taking aim at something. Glinda seeing the hot spots flicked her riding crop sending robby flying forward. Right as he fired at the engine making him miss.

"DAMNIT NOOOO!" "DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT" robby shouted pounding his foot on the roof

"I WILL FIND YOU TORCHWICK YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND!"

he shouted then he turned to Glinda and yelled

"WHY WHOULD YOU DO THAT I. HAD. HIM. another failed attempt to catch him 6th time." he said walking away with tears in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Glinda said

"away from you Glinda." the robby said holding back tears.

"get back who ever you are I'm turning you in." Glinda said lunging at robby once Glinda made contact thou the body exploded into rose petals.

"really." robby said behind her Glinda looked over to see robby with shame expression on his face.

" you really think that should catch me." he sighed

"lets go." he said walking away

"where?" Glinda questioned

" police station." he said

[-]

they sat down in the a room in a police station. as Glinda chewed him out.

" you have no idea how much trouble your in, you put your self and other in great danger."

she looked back to see him staring at her not answering so she continued

" if it were up to me you'll be sent home, with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist."

she said slap the table expecting an reaction but didn't get one and grumbled.

"but theres someone who wants to see you." glinda said as she stepped back to reveal ozpin carrying a plate and a mug

"robby rose,... you have silver eyes." he said

"so?" robby defended

"so where did you learn to do this?" showing the him fighting and Glinda was shocked at the skills was in front of her right now

"signal" he said

"they thought you to use the most dangerous weapons ever made!?" ozpin said shocked

"no my uncle Qrow did,oh and don't you say that dusty old Qrow or he'll have your head and if he doesn't i will." making ozpin laugh

" you think I'm joking?" he said slobbering up ozpin real quick. he placed the plate on the table and slid it towards him but robby using his left arm swepted the table making the plate fly and stick to the left wall 2 ft form the edge of the table . ozpin looked at the plate and back to robby with a raised eyebrow robby shrugged " room size test." robby explained and ozpin gave a confirmed grin as he picked his cane up and taped the right wall which hit right at the end of the table. seeming satisfied robby returned his eyes to ozpin and reached for a cookie.

"so what is someone like you doing in a school to train fighters?" oz asked

"well I want to be a huntsmen a official huntsmen." robby said

" you want to slay monsters?" oz asked but robby shook his head

"no i want to help people those who cant protect themselves. ones who are being bullies or abused or were traumatized by an event so no one has to live like I lived." he finished sadly

" ok what do you mean by official huntsmen?" oz questioned "reaper your all ready one?" oz asked

"well you gave a reaper permission to do what he does but he still not a huntsmen." robby said

" ok we can get away form the third person talk Glinda knows." ozpin said "ok fine so you gave me a unofficial huntsmen license but i'm gonna to need to be a real huntsmen if i want to avenge my mother." robby said. and suddenly the mood shifted from serious to dark. Glinda couldn't look at robby knowing that she was the reason torchwick escaped.

"you want to come to my school?" another nod " but two things, one my identity of the reaper is to remain secret but the teachers so they know i'm not beaten alive , I need all info connected to roman torchwick as well as updates " oz looked to Glinda who only rolled her eyes but didn't care knowing what he has been thought

"well ok." he said robby nodded and left.

[-]

"OHH I can't believe my little brother is coming to beacon with me this is the best day ever!"

a big blonde mass was hugging robby

"yes i know yang you told me five times already!" robby said trying to put air in his lungs

"but I'm so proud of you!" yang screeched

"yes again five times." robby said silently

"whats wrong with you aren't you excited?" yang asked "of course I'm excited its just I got into beacon to years early and everyone knows me by two different names not that they know it but how long will that facade last? I'm just worried you know?" robby asked sadly

"don't worry I'm here for you."

as the news broadcast showed the heist " the robbery was lead by the infamous criminal roman torchwick but was stopped by non other that the reaper" yang looked to her brother " both of there locations are currently unknown. both people are still at large if you have any info on there location please contact the vale police department." as robby checked his scroll for alerts from all over the world as the reaper he got all info from all of the world, he was the greatist info broker ever. he put it away and looked up to see Glinda talking to the new bees about beacon. as the ship went for a landing. (eoc)


	2. beacons hero

chapter 2 they pair got off the ship and looked at beacon it was just like a castle. " the view of vale's got nothing on this." as robby looked down yang elbowed him " hey come on little bro go and make some friends.", "yang you know i cant do that. besides i have you." robby said "actuallymyfreindsareherenowgottogoseeyoulatterbye!" yang said hurry running off "wait but yang...GOD DAMNIT YANG!" he sighed and he sat down on the ground right next to wiess's dust cart " what do you think your doing do you have any idea what damage you could have caused!" she yelled. "um he looked up and sighed at non other that wiess schnne

"sorry." he said distracted

"give me that this is dust mined and pureifyed in the scheen quarry. not getting a responce she contuned to chew on robby.

"hey I said I was sorry princess!" robby said. " it heir-tress actually." someone said form behide them with a bow on "yea I know blake its just really fun making her upset. and for the record in robby rose and I know more about you than you know about you goodby" as he walked towards blake " im not blackmailing you your secret is safe with me " he said waking away. leaving weiss sputering gibbishes "wha?- who?- how?- why is the great info broker robby rose doing at beacon. I mean i saw phyrra but to well known fighters this is more than conidence." she said waking to the ampertheater - the speech and ozpin took stage"speech here" after that he left and goodwich took over " you will gather in the ball room tonight. tommorw you will have iniction good luck. she said as the crowd disspersed " you ready to go bro?" yang asked looking at where robby was to see only a pile of petals "damnit as she walked to the ballroom to see robby up anginst a pillar holding a locket that looks like a metal rose. " your still thinking of her rob and upset?" yang asked looking sad she knew it was a sentive subject infornt of him for he usually snaps and like before he did "OF COURES IM UPSET YANG HOW CAN I NOT BE THAT BASTARD TOOK EVERYTHING I KNEW EVERYTHING I'VE LOVED AND I WILL NOT STOP HUNTING HIM UNTILL HE PAYS." rob said with his eyes fully red with tears. as yang approched slowly he hugged him and began to sing gold in a motherly voice to calm him. in a few minutes he was asleep. she got up to change when she saw to worried expressions of blake and weiss. but she inored them as she chaged and fell asleep


	3. Exams for beacon

(eoc) chapter 3 "wake up lazy butt!" a supper chearful redhead said waking everyone up. yang looked over to see a note left by her brother 'went for exercize see you at breakfast' rob. yang put on a smile and got dressed after breakfast they went to the cliff to start ineasion ozpin spoke to the group "your staring test will be in the emraled forest you will make your way thoughe the forest. at the end of the path you'll find an abantond temple you'll meet opposicton along the way. do not hesatate to dystroy everything or you will die. any quistions?" "um sir" jaune said "good lets began." as the people launched into the emrald forest. robby flew and in the air pulled his hood up changing him into the reaper. as he plummited to the earth. he landed calmly and walked over he pulled his hood off and he went to find a partner. "ok best people for a partner blake, yang and wiess i whounder who ill find. at this point he stoped to find someone he wiched he didnt see. wiess. "Great you." They both said as he contuned to walk and wiess followed him until he suddenly stopped. " what is it." wiess asked "were not alone." as he pulled his hood up. "lets see what you can do?" and he just dissapered. into rose petals. "damnit robby" wiess shouted as a group of beowolfs came into view. 'All right wiess you've done this before left foot forward not that forward ease your breathing wait for the right time to strike and now!' As she launched forward and stabed the Beowulf in the gut. Than ripped out the sword and cut another down another. 5 minutes later the only thing left was the alpha. And it was pissed. It was about to lunge at wiess when " hey puppy!" A voice called behind it. The wolf turned to see the reaper it scythe open. The beowolf snarled and walked away. " let's go good job wiess." Robby said you are now my partner. To the temple which is that way. He pointed to his left and they walked off not seeing the feather that was falling.

[-]

"hey wiess I found the temple." Robby yelled form 50 ft in the air

" don't say it downwards." Wiess yelled back.

"Ok" was the only reply.

"..."

" well!" Wiess asked

" but you told me not to tell!?" Robby said "shut up. I want to get down," wiess yelled " well why don't we just jump ?" Robby said purely quistioning the answer. " what are you insane " " ..." He was allready gone " oh you god damn little red bastard" wiess cursed her partner. [-] as robby flew to the ground a second time he landed on the softes thing and larges thing he chould find which happened to he the death staker. He crashed into the back and got off it giving the person who was being chased by it to meet the rest of the group. "Robby" yang said " yang!" Robby said "Nora!" Came the redhead kid. "wait robby" everyone but Robby and yang said "robby rose!" "OH MY GOD!" came phyrra nikcos "its you can I have your autograph!" she started fangirling "later right now we have 2 gient grimm to take care of." robby said as he walked to the temple to grab the white knight as wiess fell to the ground. jaune who came out of nowhere forom a tree saved her. But fell back to earth

"time we were off" said a asian boy in a green coat robby nodded hey which peice did you pick?" robby asked "same as you cute little pony" yang said cheerfully. "and this is my partner blake." yang pointed to her who was keeping her distance form everyone. "blake come here we don't bite." robby said

"im not really a social person." blake said

"neather am i but at least im trying. you never really know if you never even try right?" at that blake came forward and started to talk and got to know the team.

"all right jaune you phyrra nora and..." Ren the asian boy answered. "Ren deal with the deathstaker, my team will go and handle the nevermore lets get some distance and seprate move!" robby said as the two teams went offthere seprtae paths Robby's team flew at the nevermore who beheaded it and the other team made the death stacker fall to its death.

[-]

"Cardin Winchester, Russell thrust, dove bronzewing, sky lark. You four retrieved the black bishop pieces for now on you will be known as team CRDL lead by Cardin Winchester" oz said. "Jaune arc, lie ren Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. You four collected the white rook pices you will be named team JNPR... Lead by jaune arc." He contuned

" um... Lead by" jaune said worried as the room clapped at the new teams

" and finally Blake Belladonna Robby Rose Weiss Scheen and Yang Xio Long. The room went dead quite at the mention of Robby's went back to normal after they thought it was a mixup You four collected the white knight pieces you four will be named team RWBY (Ruby) lead by robby rose." The room went dead quite agian this time they knew it wasn't a mixup The robby rose was at beacon with them. than the crowd went wild all chanting Robby

"Robby Robby Robby" they all chanted

" looks like things are going to be an special year.


	4. First day

the sun was shingling over beacon as everyone in team rwbys dorm woke up to no alarms or anything. Well all most everyone Robby was missing he only left a note saying ' dear team I'm out doing my exerces will see you at breakfast don't be late for first class at 9:00- from robby' as they got dressed they realized it was allready 8:55 so they skipped breakfast and ran to class to get there just in time. Robby seeing them panting hands them each an energy bar. " thanks bro" yang said and peter port entered the class and begun to teach he talked about his stories as a huntsmen and then challenged a student to fight a grimm in class wiess rased her hand on instinct " I-I-I do sir " she said " well come down and face your enemy." He looked at the cage. As wiess changed clothes she approched the cage " wiess be careful it a boretusk" robby said but she only huffed and walked down. Ok class lets see how a real huntress in training fights. As the boretusk charged at wiess once port broke the lock with his ax wiess jumped up made the bore tuck charge into one of her knocking her sword form her hands she ran to get her sword she than made a glyph that the bore tusk ran into it rolled on its back exposing the belly and when it was down she stabbed it in the chest where there was no armor there. "Bravo .bravo it apperes we are in the presence of a true huntress in training. But there's time for one more match how about a boy this time. " Robby. Come down and face your appointee." He reveled a much larger gage. Out in a more open area srounded in glass for viewing proposes the size of a deathstaker. He came down with his hood off. But scythe In hand." Are you ready?" Port asked " ready is for people who have a life to live. Sence when did huntsmen ever live lives?" He said solmmly very well here we go as port broke the lock and at that a big deathstaker came out it charged at robby before realizing who he was as it tried to screech to a halt Robby took the first step and once it anchored it self it flung it stinger as it got closer it pearled the body and everyone screamed in fear for they thought he died. But the body exploded in rose petals and reformed behind the monster and he cut off the tail with one stroke. He than vanished agian and cut off the left pincher followed by the right. Then he implanted the sharp head into the exoskeleton and fired one round breaking the bone apart and the creature fell into five different pieces the fight ( not really) only lasted 10-12 seconds and everyone was awed struck no one had seen one person fight so gracefully an deadly so quickly even port was shocked but composed himself well " well done very well done it seems we are in the presents of the great Robby rose" port said " please cover the assigned reading and remember stay strong class dismissed. As weiss huffed off. Robby chose to follow her. " hey wiess wait up weiss what wrong" he called out to her " what wrong I'll tell you what's wrong YOU! I don't care if ozpin or anyone else says that who you are is true you aren't him you can never be him you are just a troubled boy who can't see past his own fantasias to see what's really going on around you as your trying to be something your not! SO JUST STOP IT!" She yelled at this robby did nothing. Nothing at all then he just turned and walked away emotionlessly. - he walked to the one place he be alone on the roof he sat on by the door put his hand into his knees and cried. He was utterly broken by what she said he balled his eyes out. So many years of breaking out of his cold hard death shell down the drain. He sat up and was shocked to see the head master. " hello sir I didn't see you there it just..." He tried to say but fell to a fit of tears. " sorry I'm, I'm-" he was stopped by ozpin siting next to him and holding him " what happened?" He asked " wiess" he said " of course" he agreed "its only been one day even those most of them believe you are who you said you are but some people like weiss will take some time peter talked to weiss so she should be better. Robby you came here to follow your dream of peace and to help but you need help too that's why I picked the team you lead now . You already know what I'm about to say about leadership so I'll save my breath get some sleep robby you'll need it" ozpin finished as he walked away and robby went to bed to finish his homework.( Rest follows canon) (Eoc)


	5. Combat class

At lunch a few days later teams JNPR and RWBY were eating seeing a Faunas being picked on and although In the real world he would not let that pass he in school so he had to sit on the sidelines and 'comfort them' he hated it as Nora was telling a story and ren was correcting her mistakes but robby wasn't paying looking he was focused on jaune and his dour mood. " jaune you ok?" Pyrrha asked " yea..yea I'm fine why would I not be. " it's just that you seem not ok. He said looking at the scroll its time for my leadership class and you have Oodblecks better not keep him waiting" robby said

as they went there separate ways after the class.

[-]

it's combat class with Goodwich " good afternoon class today we will start slow and end at the edge of our seats. Would Jaune arc and Cardin Winchester please come forward (we know how that turned out) " that's it Cardin. Mr arc it's been weeks now please refer to your scroll during combat it will tell you when you should attack and when to go to a more defensive strategy." Glinda said and for the last Match today would Pyrrha Nikos and Robby rose step forward." She announced and Pyrrha was shocked she was. Fighting robby rose the 2 time winner/champion of the vital touri (which is brutal by the way) where she never got to even enter the contest once. So many thoughts were going in her mind ' oh my god I'm face ing a master fighter I'm screwed, but I'm too exited I get to fight a master' Pyrrha thought " this is a clean duel you know the rules began!" She shouted and Pyrrha tried to hit first but it missed as he than kicked his leg out to drop kick her she jumped to get away from him she than changed the spear into gun form and fired ten shots at robby who just walked forward and the body vanished into petals she spun around to see Robby's walking towards her without breaking step she switched milo into the sword and cut all them down all dissolving them into petals. She looked up to see robby in the air land beside her and took a swing clocking her in the jaw sending her flying. She landed than she looked at her scroll she just on the orange she used her last resort she pulled out a explosive dust round and loaded it in milo and fired Glinda saw this and called the match but the round was already in the air and Glinda was to slow to stop it. Robby didn't move instead he grabbed the edge or his cloak and borough tot infornt of him right as it hit him shielding him form the blast. "ROBBY!" Glinda yelled terrified at the prospect of robby rose / the reaper dieing in her care. As the smoke cleared the cloak flew back to reveal robby unhurt by the blast. And Pyrrha lying down defeated. Robby walked forward and said " nice fight I can see why your the mistral champion" and glinda spook " well that's interesting umm class dismissed" glinda said as she left shocked at Robby's actions the next day they went to forever fall ( nothing changes) (eoc)


	6. The hunt

After the forever fall incident team RWBY went to vale to check out the festival " the vital festival a festival make to celebrate the cultures of the world there be food a tournament a parade oh the planing that goes into the planing of this is wonderful " wiess said happily " I don't think I've ever seen you so happy wiess is kinda creepy." Robby said " hey shut up anyways I heard the students from vacuole come today and as a member of vale I think I should greet them" she said proudly " she wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake explained to yang. " whoa " robby said seeing a dust shop robbed as he came the students followed Robby asked " what happened? " the first cop explaned " robbery second dust shop to be hit this week and sadly he wasn't here to stop this one place is turning into the jungle." The cop said turning away. Yang saw robby sad and whispered in his ear so no one could here( but blake did) " you can't save them all" she comforted him rubbing his back. Blake didn't know what they meant but the 2nd cop spoke up "they left all the money again" "ya just doesn't make a lick of since who needs that much dust?" The first guy asked " I don't know an army." The second said " you thinking the white fang?" #1 asked " I'm thinking we don't get payed to do this" #2 said " hey how about we find out " robby said to the cops and they turned and asked "how do you suppose we do that kid?" " Um Security tape?" He asked pointing to the un damaged camera. " good job kid " as they downloaded the video and the three watched it together ( wiess blake and yang went off chasing sun) the video showed the man he was hunting torchwick and the white fang. " well that answer that question thanks kid." #1 said " hey what's your name" #2asked " it's robby now have you seen my team ? Yea they went off chasing after a stowaway down that way" pointing to the left#2 said " thanks fellas " he ran off to meet his team. He met them and saw wiess on top of another girl " um hello" he said " would you like to get up?" " yes the girl said as she stood up and they jumped back. "Hello I'm Robby" he said " wiess"she said" blake"said " are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang said before blake hit her and she introduced her self the girl introduced her self as penny and they walked off. Not before Robby saying " nice seeing you friend." As they left. "She was weird" yang said " now where's that Fanus rift raft get off to." Wiess demanded to see penny infornt of them agian " what did you all me ?" Penny asked wiess looked back and forth trying to come up with a come back "um I'm sorry I dint think you hire me" yang said but penny just walked past them " no not you...you" staring right into Robby's eyes " um I didn't um." He tried to speek but his mouth couldn't move " you called me your friend am I really your friend?" Penny asked " um robby looked behind her and saw her friends sake ing her head no but he didn't see any problem with the girl other tan she an android ( yes he knew all along) so he said " yea sure why not" as the others fell to the ground they saw her as dumb but he saw her as an infant just taking its firsts steps. And he cant say no to some one so small inside a huge world. " oh great we'll have so much fun. I'll be so great at the tournament " she said "wait your fighting in the tournament , dose that mean you know the rapscallions" wiess asked" the who?" Penny asked " the filthy Faunas form the boat" wiess demanded holding up a crude drawing which got not only got blake angry but robby to. " stop calling him a rapscallions stop calling him a denigrate he's a person." Blake said oh I'm sorry do you want me to stop calling the trash can as a trash can or this lamppost as a lamppost" wiess said " stop it wiess now" robby said angrily " that's not what she meant and you know it!" He said walking to blake. " where are you going I'm your teammate" wiess said " you are a judge mental little girl." Both Rob and Blake said. As they continued ther conversation in the dorm blake and robby vs wiess. " you do know the white fang is pure evil." Wiess said " there's no such thing as pure evil. Why do you think they hate humanity so much it because people like Cardin people like you!" Blake aruged " people like me!? " wiess asked " Your discriminatory!" Robby yelled "I'm a victim!" Wiess yelled "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family, friends disappear. Board members... executed. An entire train car full of Dust stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Robby walked up to her " wiess I" robby said but she whouldnt here it "No do you know why I dispice the white fang it's because there a bunch of liars, thief's, and murders!" She screamed " wich caused blake to yell" WELL MABEY WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" She finally realized what she said and ran. Out the door with robby trying to stop her" blake wait NOOOO stop!?Please!" He said but she was gone. He rounded back on wiess " tommorw I'm looking for her i segust you do too " he said " I'll help bro " yang said fell part guilty for not helping." Thanks now lets get some sleep." He said as the did that (eoc) note I will be updating this story first then the others after but WLC next enjoy


	7. Day at the docks

The next day they got up and went to vale to find blake " BLAKE ! Where are you " both yang and rob shouted but didn't here wiess. "Wiess your not helping" rob said " oh you know who might be able to help the police." Wiess said and rob mumbled curses at wiess" it was just a suggestion" she explained " yea a bad one " rob said " wiess I think we should here Blake's side of the story first " yang said " I think when you hear it you'll see I was right" she said " and I think wiess's hair is fabulous today don't you? " penny asked sneaking up behind them not scareing robby but acted like it so not to give away who he was " ahh penny where did you come from!?" Robby yelled in fake shook. Hey guys what are you doing?" She asked " where looking for blake " oh you mean the Fanus girl" she said " what are you talking about she where's a ...bow... " yang silently cursed her self for not seeing it sooner " so where is she ?" Penny asked " we don't know we're looking for her now" that's ok rob my friend I will help you nonstop till we find your teammate" penny said " hey thanks but that not needed right guys?" He said looking back to see them gone " god damn it" he said lets go penny as he walked to look for blake for the rest of the day [-] it was 5 o clock and still no sign of blake anywhere they were about to give up hope and call it until they heard an explosion at the docks" oh no" robby said. As they rushed towards the docks they got on top of one of the crates that over looked the docks and robby said " hey!" He said looking at torchwick " oh hello red isn't it past your bedtime." Roman insulted him " robby are these your friends? " penny asked " penny get back " robby said turning his head form roman giving him the time to fire at robby "ahh" penny screamed in fright as robby wrapped his cloak around the girl. He unraveled it and pulled his hood up and talked in a deep accent his REAPER VOICE he called it but with a hint of anger showing "OK IVE HAD IT NOT ONLY HAVE YOU MADE MY LIFE HELL BUT YOU USE BYSTANDERS TO HELP KILL ME THATS IT IM GOINA KILL YOU ROMAN ILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" He yelled so that everyone hired form a mile away yang even heard it "oh god no wiess the docks now" yang said as she grabbed her hands and dragged her off. At the docks sun and blake were fighting torchwick right as yang got into view robby shouted with murders intent" HE'S MINE . BLAKE, SUN KEEP THE WHITE FANG OFF ME" he Said swinging his scythe at Romans head forcing him to block knowing if he didn't he would die. He blocked every attack robby threw at him but just barely as blake and sun kept the white fang busy. He went for another splice as white fang bull heads came and fired at robby to give roman a change to escape " DONT THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASLY TODAYS THE DAY I KILL YOU AND PUT THE LIVES YOU HURT BACK TO PLACE!" He started to cry for the pain he lived " I WILL AVRING MY MOTHER . THE MOTHER YOU TOOK AWAY FROM ME .MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD NOW DIEEEEEE!" He screamed at that point they all stopped and put two and two together ' oh god that's robby' blake thought. As he aimed at the bullhead taking off to shoot the thrusters but a white fang foot trooper ran into him bumping into him making him lose his aim allowing him to fly away" NOOOOOOO!" Robby screamed in pure rage and sadness and hate. He than pulled out his scythe and spun around and cut the head of of the grunt literally it rolled on the ground blood pouring form it. All the people gasped at the brutality of the reapers rage " DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT NOOOOOOO he stomped his foot in rage GOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD DDDDAAAAAMMMMMNNNNNIIIIIITTTTTT!" As he just fell down in a ball and cried endless tears. team RWBY was shocked to see the strongest man let alone their leader in beacon cry his heart out in pain as yang approached the crying robby and hugged him. And sung to him 'wings' to put him to sleep. As another bullhead picked them up and take them to beacon. (eoc) thus concludes vol 1 see you soon.


	8. Ch 89 best day and welcome to beacon

in the lunchroom after the semester ended team RWBY and JNPR sat at the table smiling what happened at the docks Robby told his few friends on his team and JNPR his identity of being the reaper. They were all shocked knowing the two most famous and greatest people in vale were really the same one and on a quest for the same person for revenge. Be inspite this his friends were quite calm and accepted him he was happy he had such friends but it was a milestone for compleating the first semester of beacon so he tasked many events for them. He entered the cafe with wiess biggest binder just to tick her off. And he slammed it on the table. " sisters, friends,wiess " he said pointing to the respected people wiess saying " hey " in offence " it's now offical we have reached a milestone we finished our first semester of beacon " he said with confidence " this ought to be good." Yang said as she ate a pea in the air thrown by Nora at the next table over. " in order to celebrate this milestone I have planed numinous events today" he said " did you steal my binder?" Wiess questioned finally notching " more like used with out asking." He answered " I don't know weather to be happy or scared of the events to come?" She questioned out loud " I don't know ?" Blake said " I think I'm GOINA sit this one out?" She said " sit out or not we should do it as a team" wiess said in the back round Nora shouted something that robby didn't catch as wiess contuned her monologue " I for one think we shou-"splat as a pie to the face from Nora interrupted her big speech. As the team looked around in cover at JNPR " wiess you ok?" Robby asked " yea ... But I'd feel better with some revenge" wiess said " very well have at it." He said walking away. " hey what about you!?" Wiess bemanded " I'll intervene if needed but I doubt it." He said walking towards the door as the masses of students ran for there lives as sun and a new kid with blue hair steped in to see the fort sun warned him" also don't mess with the red guy EVER!" As they looked to see the carnage and robby standing next to them. " oh hey arnt you goinna join your team? " sun asked " nay there fine" robby said turning to the newcumber " I'm robby what's your name?" He said reaching his hand out to shake it. " " Neptune think planet" he said " robby ?" He asked " rose" he finished as Neptune went wide eyed. "No way!" He said as the group looked at the fight that was happing as yang slammed into the roof cracking it but not breaking through it. As she ran towards them and attacked " wow I almost feel sorry for her" Neptune said " don't be yangs been thou worse." Robby stated. After the battle was won by WBY cause of yang. Neptune was covered by food and robby had his Cloak in front of him to stop it. robby ran off to fix the place but was stoped by goodwhich and ozpin goodwhich cleaned when oz talked to robby " I have news on new movements of torchwick" he said handing robby a data card as robby inserted the card into the scroll and a message poped up he nodded as oz left Robby to read the data and to calm down glinda a " let it go" he said glinda huffed before responding there soppose to be the defenders of the world." She complained " and they will be but right now most of them are still children, so why not let them play the part. After all it not a role there have forever... And some never did." Ozpin said as all the four looked at Robby reading the report. "Robby there's some one old like you to meet comming in 12 hours I'll call you" oz pin said walking away

[-]

in the library team RWBY was playing Remnant the board game. Which us ally's takes an hour so by the time they were done oz should call. Jaune stepped and asked to play as sun did as well and jaune almost spilling the beans of Robby's identy but he covered his mouth before he got another world out. Right as his scroll rang " that's oz sorry guys gotta go jaune its seams you can play after all." He said leaving for oz's speeding off and not looking where he was going and crashed Into two no scratch that three students who were vista ores but the middle one looked fermillar she had amber eyes but looked neon yellow as if on fire " sorry are you lost?" You must be visiting the dorms your looking for is east of hereIwhouldstaytotalkbutihaveameetingwiththeheadmasterbye!" Robby said speeding off to the elevator

[-]

in oz's office glinda and oz were looking out of the window" ironwood really likes to take his work wherever he travels." Glinda said off handily.

" well being in charge an academy in the military has it perks... But yes those ships are a bit of an eyesore."

He said as the bell outside the office rang making them turn

" come in"

oz called and Robby entered the room.

" you called"

as he walked towards the window

" yes now ironwoods coming and wants to see if your who I said you were"

ozpin said

" yea I know " Robby said with annoyance .

" now I know you too don't have the best history but please we have to work together in order to bring him to justice." oz said. Robby nodded " fine but only to catch my moms killer im not getting to or going to like him after what he did." he said glinda came over and placed a arm over him and pulled him tight As the bell rang a second time which ironwood

" come in " oz said as ironwood entered

" ozpin it been to long, and glinda nice to see you too." he said as glinda let go of robby.

Ironwood said and robby groaned at the very bad firt

" oh James " glinda said not amused a bit she turned to ozpin

"I'll be out side." She said walking out he turned to watch her leave

" well she hasn't changed a bit...oh" he said finally seeing robby

" ah James this is my most promising first year you may know him of vales champion robby rose " he said

as he handed James his coffee. Ironwood just stared right at him and said with disgust

" no " he said simply before continuing " you are not him you don't deserve to be here!? robby turned his head to respond

" why!? Because I'm so young too childish be vales warrior your no better than torchwick" he replied angrily and sadly looking back out the window. Ozpin tried to interrupt the augment

" now ironwood pleas-" as ironwood contuned to insult robby.

" What have you ever done to become a huntsmen you fight crime! thats it! thats all you did! you don't deserve to be named a huntsmen! we sacrifice our selfs for the people we know loss we fight for everyone! all you do is make sure people have pocket money to spend you have never known loss for you to hunt torchwick because you want to be like your mother!" ozpin gasped as he heard something snap in robby who rounded his head and yelled so loud that it felt a elephant stepped into the room breaking down" HE KILLED MY MOTHER!... THAT BASTARD TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME. ITS BECAUSE OF THAT MAN OUT THEIR I NEVER GOT TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE!" as he let the tears flow " I'VE NOT JUST FOUGHT CRIME I'VE PROTECTED MORE PEOPLE. AND IM NOT MAKING A NAME FOR MY SELF TO BE LIKE MY MOTHER! I'M DOING THIS TO GIVE HER PEACE!" He said panting hard after his outburst and backed into the window hiding his eyes in shadows shaking. That shut ironwood up real quick. His jaw not moving but his eyes wide seeing what the real lost was. Glinda burst into the room hearing the shouting outside. To see robby holding his knees not looking at ironwood but out the window as the adults continued there talk glinda went and hugged him for corfort. Robby slid down but looked outside with tears in his eyes " beleve me oz I know... But do you really believe your children can win a war?" He asked ozpin just looked over at robby silently crying. " I hope they don't have to." He said as ironwood looked at robby and walked out with an expression that was a blank slate he closed his eyes to stop the tear's but they never came came . After the door closed robby got up shakily and said in a monotone voice so his voice wouldn't break in front of ozpin " can I face you in chess?" He asked and oz's responded by reaching down and pulling a already set up board on the desk white pieces facing robby " black or white?" He asked. " black." Was his response as ozpin rotated the board so he was playing white now. Glinda looked on the board with intent even she couldn't beat ozpin chess was his game witch is why he used chess pieces as relics because he lost the white king of the last set so he had to get a new set which is what that were playing now. " sorry about ironwood he didn't know about your history with torchwick. He shouldn't mess with you now." He said moving the pawn in front of the king two spaces forward. " yea" he said still monotone. As he moved his pawn in front of the king one space. " so the file of torchwick hmmm?" Ozpin asked trying to change the subject moving his bishop four spaces so it inline with his pawn and other bishop " yea but its off" robby stated moving the pawn in front of the queen up two. " how so? " ozpin questioned as he took Robby's pawn. " he usually attacks large amounts of dust at a time or he'll be at a spot he know dust will be. This last attack there was no dust scheduled to be there even we didn't know about it." He explaned. " it doesn't fit." As robby took the pawn checking the bishop. " so why would he do something like that? is it a massage taunt perhaps ' come and get me' if you will?" ozpin asked moving the knight to F6 in front of the pawn that was infront of the bishop. " but why he not one to show off yet he left that massage so that would mean he's got contacts. But who?" Robby said and he moved his queen to check oz's king " check " oz pin not even thinking moved the horse the block the queen next to the pawn. Than thinking he made a mistake and thought to fix the error. To save the horse " has he contacted anyone lately?" Robby asked as he moved his left knight in front of the pawn of the left bishop. Protecting the pawn form the bishop " no not that I can remember no?" Ozpin said not knowing what robby was getting to either inside or outside the game. He than divided to continue his plan and he moved his pawn to the far left twice as a now accessible escape route. "Ok keep me notified" robby said than said to himself " people just can't see can they?" Because robby wanted him to move that piece So he moved his bishop to his G6 checking the queen. Ozpin slaped himself for not seeing it sooner. He had to move the only pawn able to respond forward. And robby moved the bishop back. Giving breathing room for the queen but constricted the knights movements. Glinda was awe struck never had he seen ozpin so focused on the game unless against the computer which even then he would still talk. but Here he was just looking at the pieces waiting for robby to take his turn. " it's the most simple lesson and number one rule of chess yet people don't follow it." Robby said off handedly. Moving his other knight to C3 checking the knight. At this point ozpin was clenching his teeth Under his unmoved lips as he did the only thing an expert player should do, he didn't castle but he moved his pawn in front of the queen up twice so it's protecting the horse. Robby than took the bishop with his pawn. Ozpin than moved his right knight to A3 in front of the rook. " stupid waste of a move" robby muttered under his breath as he moved his open rook next to the king. Ozpin took the pawn with the knight as robby took the pawn with his rook again checking the queen. Ozpin mentally slaped him self for the second time in the match. As he moved the queen in front of the king to safety. Robby took the pawn of B2 and moved it forward to check ozpins knight. Ozpin moved his knight to safety turning it into a one sided game. As robby then moved his knight to kill oz's knight. Putting ozpin in a state of panic by the words " mate in five "As he made his last mistake he wasn't thinking clearly. and moved his unmoved pawn of the left forward. Setting off a chain of events robby killed the pawn with the knight " check" robby declared to ozpin he killed the pawn with his knight. Ozpin killed the knight with the queen. And robby killed her with his bishop. Ozpin who was know sweating bullets moved his rook to defend and cover the bishop but robby used his open rook to check the king. Oz pin moved the king to the right. When robby threatened the king with the queen. Oz moved the king between his right bishop and the forward pawn. Robby moved the rook so it in between both the pawn and bishop ozpin than moved his king in in between his bishop and unmoved rook Robby than pulled the bishop back one spot so it in front of the king. Calling " mate" and ending the match. Ozpin leaned back in defeat as glinda was awe struck never had he seen ozpin beaten this badly at chess. " good game sir" he said his voice sounding normal again after the match racing to shake his hand. Ozpin accepted it great fully but had to ask " when was I done for? " " when you moved the far left pawn forward twice" he said " see you tomorrow headmaster you too Glinda" as robby left. To return to his dorm hearing the fighting coming from blake saying that there foes with a plan to find out what torchwick and the white fang and mastering the plan "it will start tomorrow after class's" robby said " now get some sleep" he said as he drifted off himself on his bunked bed (Eoc) A/n sorry but I chouldnt leave this chapter out and well I just like the interaction of ironwood and robby I think it fits how most people portray him as ( at least that's what I think) I will contune to update this story until the 21 because that's when the death battle comes out and then 3 days later vol 3 is out and until it over I'm not going to update because I want the story ( at least) loosely cannon.


	9. Day out

After class's today the students didn't get any homework today which was a shock to most seeing as its a Monday and there were plenty of notes. At the dorm of team RWBY they got into there respected other costume Robby's is slayer but male the girls are the same. " we ready?" Robby asked his team as they gave him a nod " lets do this!" Robby said a little bit to loud. " yea " came a voice outside the window as they turned towards the voice to see sun hanging upside down the girls jumped back but robby wasn't surprised at all " so we finally getting back at that bastard know as torchwick" knowing the history of robby and torchwick and putting an arm around him. Oh and "before you say anything one the reason why you didn't have homework is because ozpin knew you would do this, and I also got his approval so who am I with and who's Neptune with? " pointing outside the window and all the girls went to look to see him standing on the edge. After they were in robby explained "ok sun go with blake seeing as your both Faunas and Neptune go with yang because if I go with her I'll be shot dead before stepping a mile in it radius." He said and with that wiess and I will go to the CCT to find out the stolen dust. Blake and sun will be in a white fang meeting. Yang and Neptune will find a fellow info broker just don't break his bar again yang I never heard the end of that one. Now let's go" he said as they left to hunt. [-] wiess and robby were at the CCT in vale " oh wow! This is so cool." Robby said " you should see the one in atlas." Wiess said " that's the first one if I'm not mistaking right" " right Atlas made the Cross Continual System as there gift to the world after the Great War." Wiess explaned " oh look at me my names wiess, I know facts, I'm rich," robby let out a stifled laugh. " quite you. We chould easily have made the call from beacon it's you that wanted to see the tower so much" she said " yea only because it much more safer. People will think we would talk on beacons CCT but that would be bad because they would expect it therefore making this the safest place " Robby explained "I have to take a picture " he pulled out his scroll and fumbled it a bit making it fly out of his hands and land on the floor. And someone picked it that person was penny. " penny!?" Robby said looking penny " um you dropped this " she jumped and hiccuped causing penny to toss the scroll back to him and fleeing from them. " what was that about?" Wiess asked. " don't know ...I'll find out just make that call." Robby said running after penny. " penny wait stop." What's going on?" Where are you going please tell me something anything. Where did you go after the docks?" Robby asked and penny sighed " it not safe to talk here." Penny walked to the cafe to wait for robby she felt something on her shoulder as robby appeared. They explained everything to each other and robby explained him being the reaper and penny explained her being a robot. As the troops chased after them as robby hid. after they left rob's scroll rang and sun and blake screamed for help " everyone..." help! Giant robot really big really evil" sun said over the phone " oh I am not missing this robby said excited until sun finished. " and torchwick is in it." Making robby stiffen and and he ran off." it didnt eat him he like controlling it or something" yang asked with Neptune with her " where are you?" " hurry !" Sun screamed. As they passed by them yang an Neptune looked behind them seeing them run being chased by a atleasium Palladian driven by torchwick being chased by a raging Robby " GET THE HELL BACK HERE ROMAN !" He cried waving his scythe like a madman " um I think that was them" neptune stated " yea I got it. Yang said speeding off after her brother and stopped at the bottom of the freeway as wiess sent him flying downwards with team WBY with sun and Neptune and reaper as the Palladian locked on Neptune saw the reaped and went slacked jawed. " checkmate!" Robby said as blake and wiess charged to fight they cut at it malled it and broke electronics as they than launched blake back. Than robby yelled "ladybug" as the two rushed into action slicing and cut off the right arm. before yang jumped on top of it and started to wail on it. Torchwick just crashed her into a few supports. Knocking her off" yang!" Blake called to her partner worried with each hit she grows stronger and she used it to fight back that's what makes her special. As she got up and broke off the other arms as she was sent flying by a kick by torchwick robby called" bumblebee" and blake sent her weapon to grab yang and swing it around and almost hit but torchwick backed up making it miss "we have to slow it down." Robby said " how do we do that?" Wiess asked " ice flower" robby said as wiess made glyphs in front if the scythe and fired sending ice freezing it down so blake and yang hit it scattering it. As torchwick rolled and dusted him self off" just got this thing cleaned" he said as he looked up seeing the reaper with the scythe pointed at him " now you die torchwick." Robby said " are we going to stop him?" Neptune asked " no the brat stared deserves it." Sun says in disgust " "where's robby?" He asked agian. " right In front of you" sun explaned robby pulled his scythe back when a parasol blocked the attack saving roman " you took your time. it been fun girls boys robby. neo if you would?" As neo took a bow robby pulled out a pistol and shot at roman. Scattering them into glass. He looked up to see a bull head flying away. Robby chucked the pistol as the nearest support breaking the gun making it unusable. Robby was trembling in rage and sadness. As she walked away cutting everyone out. Back to beacon. (Eoc) might be the last update until vol 3 ends might be the next sorry enjoy reading


	10. prep for the dance

After the fight with torchwick in class Pyrrha Nikos was fight in all of team CRDL and winning robby was tired his bags were visible to people across the room. But yet Robby's eyes were unmoving studies every movement of Pyrrha and CRDL for what only he knew WBY looked at each other with worry and fear they know torchwick gets to him every time he escapes they just don't want it to break the camels back. As the match ended. " very good miss Nikos now that's a torough act to follow but we have time for one more match. Anyone." Glinda looked around and saw robby depressed and thought maybe a match with someone to snap him out of it." Mr rose" she called " you seam docile how about a match?" Team WBY were waving there hands to say 'bad idea bad idea abort abort' but she stood firm. " who will I be against " he said no one stood to him "I'll do it! " a voice called form the back of the room " mercury was it very well, come down." As they both entered the stage. Robby stood there using his scythe as a cane to hold him up from collapsing he had his eyes closed sleeping softly. Making mercury mad. Thinking that he was insulting him. " let the match began!" Glinda yelled waking up robby as mercury charged In rage. Aiming for a punch to knock his block off. Robby seeing this closed his eyes again and right before the punch hit he moved his head to the left by two inches. Making it miss. Mercury went wide eyed and went for a sweep kick the left leg. Robby used his modified cane to block and deflect the kick. Using the least amount of energy possible. Everyone was shocked " he's not moving. why is he not moving?" Wiess asked " it Robby's second fighting stance he uses it on me all the time it deflect and hold ground he uses it only when he's either tired or wanting to run down his opponent" yang explained "it brutally effective I've always lost to him even our uncle lost to him." As mercury jumped prepared to hit him over the head. But robby stepped aside making him hit the ground he used his scythe in gun form to knock the legs out form under him. Mercury rolled back and charged again going for the punch robby did the same thing as last time. But at the last second mercury punched to the left faster than yang chould fired up instead of the right. robby just put his hand up to hold the punch with out even breaking a sweat. Everyone including the professors went wide eyed. " hmmm changing planes I see?" He let go of the hand extended it past mercury and winded it back towards him and hit him in the face. Mercury fell on the stage tasting blood on his lips. " you'll pay for that!" Mercury said angrily " no dint think I will the match is over." Robby said walking away even thou mercury was only in orange. As he walked away. Mercury angrily got up and charged at him. Robby smiled and right when he was in range he spun on his right foot and kicked mercury in the stomach sending him flying, crashing and sliding five feet. Hitting the back wall he lowered his foot and and ending the match. said halfhearted " so predicable" he than fell from the lack of sleep. But he used his scythe to pick him up. " I'm off to bed." He said as he walked out

[-]

back to the dorm at the end of the day. he fell asleep with out doing any homework ( which he already did in class.) they got into the room to see a sleeping robby. blake tapped yang on the shoulder and motioned her to a classroom. as they sat down "yang I'm just wondering why does robby hate torchwick so much?" blake asked " well to answer that you need to know the is history of robby rose which even don't know all of. but I can tell you he had no childhood. blake's eyes widened at he thought of that. at the age of two his mom was taken away from him. her name was summer rose." she said and blakes eyes went wider than it had in years but returned to normal "she was like supper mom, baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. and the raiser of two kids. me and robby then she went on a mission and never returned. dad just shut down. and I thought robby was to young to understand the concept of death. but I was wrong. thats when I found out that summer wasn't my mom she was robs mom mine went missing a long time ago that day I never stopped looking for her. but b-back to robby at the age of ten he was helping people five times older than him out of kindness like his mom, and stopping crimes he than took on the name reaper. for the people 'vales guardian angle' they called him that when he ran into torchwick for the first time after stopping other crimes he thought it would be easy. but he escaped again and again and again soon it became an obsession. after the fourth time he looked torchwick up and he saw a video it changed the view of him from an petty criminal to something else." she siad as her eyes darkened "what was on the video?" Blake asked I don't know robby wouldn't let me see it he said 'it was out of kindness and 'would change my view on our mother' I only got a description that has hunted my dreams for god knows when. he said that 'the video saw torchwick doing unthinkable terrible things that any women would and should be fearful to go near him.' thats the only thing I got before he bursted into tears even after i got that description I felt my blood boil " she said " wow that changes things. but come on we have a dance to set up. But now for robby and summer!" she shouted "robby and summer!" both blake and yang cheered as they went to set up the ballroom.

[-]

robby woke up at two and looked in the closet for what he was going to were to the dance he saw a red tux and red pants with a black undershirt and smiled he than looked at something to put on it and something caught his eye, his first cloak. the first cloak he wore when he was ten years old when he first became the reaper. e put it over his shoulders is was waste length perfect for what he was planing. he looked around and found his old sewing kit and put a smile on his face as he grabbed his cloak his tux and sewing kit and went to work. five minutes later he came out with the cape sew on to the tux he looked into the mirror to see his handy work. he than took it off and hung it back up. and left to check on the team.

[-]

" wiess I thought we agreed no dollies!" Yang wined " if I don't gets dollies you don't get fog makers" she said sternly as robby entered the window on the balcony right as sun and Neptune came in. " your dance is having fog. That's cool" Neptune said making wiess blush " you girls ready for dress up?" Sun asked "so I'm going with you" he winked at blake making her blush and look away. "Your going with her?" He pointed to Neptune and wiess " what about you?" He turned to yang " no one asked me " yang said sadly looking down " but that's ok I'll be turning heads tormmorw" she said proudly before robby spook up " not to any heads yang we don't want a repeat of signal now do we?" He said standing up and walking down the stares all heads turned into confusion of how he got up there but yang tryed to defend herself " hey those guys were nice!" " NICE!, yang how many times did the doctors prescribe 'plan B' for that one night?" He asked as yang muttered something even blake couldn't hear "pardon sis?" He persisted " UGG SEVEN!" She shouted with tears thinking back to that horrible memory " listen yang we all make mistakes even I did think I can never take back. But that's what defines us." "There lucky the teacher found them before I did." He said that last part under his breath " soo what are you wearing robby?" Sun asked changing the subject. " oh I'm wearing a tux if you want to I'll give you one to wear?" He said " no thanks I'm wearing this-" he said before getting cut off by Neptune " don't listen to him he knows not what he saids I'll have one." " ok let's get your measurements and I'll make you a suit." Robby said happily as the two started to walk off before wiess butted in. " hold on you make suits?" " and dresses yea. So?" "I want to see your work to see if your as good as it seams" wiess cracked robby sighed and asked " wiess do you know who tailored your families formal wear?" " yea it's the best tailor in the world 'bloody sapphire'. " ahh one of my best aliases" he said and all jaws hit the floor " so hold on if your the bloody sapphire and your store is open all the time and your here who's running the shop?" Blake asked " I took an apprentice about the time I started signal. He's running it accualy I should check on him see if he's ok. Anyways we have a suit to make lets go Neptune." He said pulling him away.

[-]

" .no wow really really that's new." Robby said out loud in there closet where all of the suits and his portable shop is. " what. What is it what?" Neptune said scared hoping it wasn't to bad " can you make me a suit?" He asked worried. " what yes yes I can make you a suit It just your measurements that's all." What's wrong with them?" He asked " well it just that your left side in a millimeter taller than your right." He said Impassively " your joking right?" Neptune asked "if you don't believe me step inbetween those two stick and hold your hands out to the sides" he said he did as he said and he was right Neptune's left arm was pointed at the four marker where his right was the line under it. "do you have a suit?" he asked " yea...but not on me." ill have to go to vale. now before I go what color do you want. just normal black nothing to fancy and no dust it will be to bright." neptune said "k black no dust got it" he said writing down the measurements. on a paper and leaving "be back soon with the suit I'll text you when in back." he called over his shoulder as he headed for the launchpad.[-] robby stood infront of his old shop "Clothes for Vale'. he sighed and opened the door to find it a lot bigger expanded than before. with mens on right women on the left semiformal in the far left corner and combat in the far right. with changing rooms in the back and a round desk with four cashers. with advertising with there motto "cloths for all!" the man behind the counter saw a customer and happily cheered "welcome young sir to the 'cloths for vale' we will find you your best suit or your money back. young mens is right next to semiformal in the corner." he said with out skipping a beat it like he did it before. " no thanks Im just wondering is mike here I want to speak with him?" robby asked " I'm sorry he's in a meeting I can give him a massage I now and ill tell him. he'll call you after the meeting." he said as robby looked at the name tag and read sal "ok sal tell mike these two words these exact two words 'broncos sherbet'." he said sal nodded and walked into the meeting room gave him the massage. robby was smiling when he could hear a chair hitting the back wall and five seconds later. a man walked out with a shocked expression on his face. he stood in front on him and bent down so they were at eye level "hello sir." He said " hello mike I'm back!" He said smiling

[-]

"so how have things going with the shop?" He asked " oh nothing much were having a board meeting now do how's beacon?" He asked " fine actually I'm getting a suit for the dance tomorrow" he said " well they haven't moved I made sure of that all organized and all in color my stuff behind that." He said " yea how is that your tailoring I didn't have this much stock when I left. " he said " oh yea that's mine most of it sense you were gone your stock went up to limited Addison for know anyways I'll see you in the meeting room." Mike said walking off as robby entered his stock room he looked for the suit took a pitcher and sent it to Neptune who replied in a second " that's perfect." He took it down and brought it up front and left it there when he went to the meeting"

[-]

" now fellas this is important our company is in a golden era and to keep that streak I think we should have a sale for the vital festival." Mike said and the others agreed " so how much are we talking 10% 20%" a member of the store in atlas said "I'm thinking 25%" mike said " oh why not make it a even 30%" robby said stepping inside. " who the hell are you?" The guy from mistral said " rocky settle down!" Mike demanded and calmed the guy called rocky sat down. " now this is the founder of the company/CEO /my boss/BEST TAILOR IN THE WORLD." Mike introduced "this is the blood sapphire. Our boss" he said and everyone looked in awe as there boss is a fifteen year old. " well it seams you have thing under control the compiny is expanded father than I chould ever images so yea gotta get back to beacon bye" he said as he waved them off [-]

at beacon in there dorm team WBYN was there but Neptune was in the closet waiting for the cloths " hey guys " robby said " hold on a minute wiess can I use the mirror?" He asked "Well how is he going to try the suit on?" Wiess answered. " thanks wiess" he said as he steped inside with the suit and neptune stepped out a different man and all jaws hit the floor the suit fit like glove , didnt pop out to much but wasn't dull either and it shined on his hair. wiess blushed on how nice he was it put wiess dress to shame " hey rob what are you wearing?" yang asked ill show you tomorrow as they got ready for bed for the dance tommorw and rember after the dance is the mission." robby said and they all groned "night" he said and fell to sleep.

(eoc)


	11. Dance dance dance fight fight fight

most of the day was a bore cense the hole day everyone was exited for the dance well everyone sept robby because he couldn't have a childhood. at 2:00 people were dismissed and people got set up for the dance "robby were waiting on you hurry up!" yang pounded on the door " im getting it on now yang hold on." "what do you think hese wearing?" blake asked in her dress "i don't know he not really one for formal attire and he not one to show off so i dont know?" yang said but all that was thrown out the window as he stepped out in a glossy red(dust) tux, with matching color pants a black under shirt and bow tie with red shoes. and his red cape connected under the collar. "or just to fuck with us mix up his game! OOOWWW!" yang yelled as Robby tugged on her ear "no swearing." he said simply as yang grumbled a response "yes dad" as everyone else just stared at him in the tux. if Neptune's suit put wiess to shame his made hers feel nonexistence. and all jaws dropped. "we ready to go?" he asked yea they said as they headed to the ballroom.

[-]

they opened the door and stepped inside and everyone looked at robby and went slack jawed even the professors who were the most well dressed including ozpin was put to shame. by robby's tux " did you really half to blow everone out with that fancy tux. "wiess said "what you call this fancy!"he said loudly sliding his hands downward "well what is it if its not that?" blake said as sun placed his arm round her. and neptune coming up to wiess " it my formal combat attire." he said honestly " what?!" blake wiess neptune sun and yang jaws dropped. "now this is a ball go have fun guys." he said as he vanished into a cloud of petals. "I hate when he dose that." yang whispered as they went to the floor an danced there heart out. as robby look over the party on at the punch bowl and ozpin came to talk "well not enjoying yourself I see" oz asked and rob looked a him and asked "what in the world says that?" "because I know you robby" he said and robby sighed " it just everyones remembering there childhood there good times in there life with there families and old friends and...I didn't have that. I could never have that and i never will have that and the only thing I had to a mother was yang. and she has a life of of her own and needs to have her fun" he said looking down as ozpin put a hand arund the kids shoulder. making him look up at a sad ozpin with remorse. "compassion makes up great and defines us. and because of your compassion you will most likely be the greatest huntsmen ever even greater than your mother." he said as he walked away but turned back "don't spend the night alone, even you need someone." he said

[-]

robby was looking at the dance on the balcony when he saw a women in black jumping rooftop to rooftop. robby thing things weren't good and turning back seeing everything fine took off after her also free running. within five minutes they reached the CCT the women about 30 minutes ahead. he saw the knocked out guard and called the locker. it opened reveling crescent rose he took it and ran inside to see carnage at a massive level almost all the guards are dead or knocked out as he saw the evaluator start to close rushed inside flashed the scroll and sent the elevator up to where the intruder would be. he stepped inside and saw the intruder with a mask on "the last i heard its not a masquerade party so why don't you take that stupid mask off and see you face. as the intruder send glass at robby all he did was bend over backwards with then grabed two shards with his hands making her go wide eyed. as he sent them back at her. she had to use flames to break them. and robbys eyes narrowed realizing who this person was she was the girl who helped torchwick escape. this filled robby up with anger and give him new strength as he rushed forward intending to capture and or her after finding out where romans collapsed his scythe and hit her hard in the side with the flat part like a hammer. she fell with her hands outstretched all the way. he came and looked at her and swung the scythe in gun form like a hammer at her hands breaking every bone within a instance. she screamed in agony "AHHHHHH" as he did it two more times she winced screaming louder and louder. after making sure she couldn't use her hands he than said " time to find out who you really are." a he used his weapon to lift up the mask over her face " of course time to put you down." he said rasing the hammer over his head prepared to send all the power into this one swing onto her back. she looked up in fear,pure terror as she finally saw the true hornets nest she woken. his eyes cold and dark and black as night no remorse no sympathy. the true face of the reaper. right as he was about to swing the door opened and ironwood stepped out. he looked back to see him and smile he turned back to the girl to find her gone "NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he brought he hammer down in the empty area in agony not only had torchwick escaped but the next day the accomplish also. "DAMNIT" he said

[-]

cinder was running, running as fast as she could flinging off her mask and sneaky cloths. all the time think 'crap crap crap crap oh fuck its him son of a bitch crappppppp!' he came into the ballroom with the most self control and walked up to the group. and tapped emerald on the shoulder and said " big problem really big abort big." she said worried as she kept glancing over her shoulder to see if he's here. "whats up? why do we have to abort?" mercury said " I've made a miscalculation very big miscount. that guy you faced you said thank god he wasn't the reaper...well he was." cinder explained "and he might have just found out who I look like!" she shivered "Hey its ok" mercury said grabbing her hands making cinder wince and emerald gasped and covered her mouth at seeing the brutally of there foe. "do you have the jaws in?" mercury asked and cinder nodded "TAKE THEM OUT NOW." he said suddenly as she did as he said making her jawline shorter and less known. "ok that gives you two extra hours tops." he said "here put these on" as he pulled out contacts as cinder put them on. "Ok know you have 4 extra hours but be careful. Your going to change your cloths too" he said " now we can't leave now but enjoy the night to hide." Mercury said

[-]

at the CCT ironwood was questioning robby. And because of that at twelve he saw the chess piece on the screen " noooo." He said realizing what she was doing here he rushed to the console. " what are you doing? " he asked " I know what she was doing here and I need to act fast before the damage becomes unrepairable" he said typing in random key codes into the computer " she was looking for info on someone here." Robby said " do you know who?" Ironwood asked " I'm looking now" he said as a picture of him just popped up " that bitch" he said typing in more key codes " she was looking on files of me, I'm going to have to do a master delete on all my info just so she doesn't get anything." He said " do it robby" ironwood said and robby just smiled as he typed a few more times and pressed enter. The lights went off then flickered on and all of the scrolls vibrated with a message ' master delete successful' robby gave a sigh or relief. "That's good now we have to get back to school" robby said(eoc)


	12. Glenn

"ozpin they were here OZPIN THEY WERE HERE." ironwood said loudly "were all very aware of that." glinda said loudly " good you know now are we going to sit here and wait or are we going to do something about it." ironwood said inpasintly "James we are doing something about it we are sending our best man and his team." ozpin said calmly. at that time the elevator rang and robby steped out and ironwoods eyes narrowed. "hello robby." he said " hello professor, headmaster." robby said not even looking at ironwood "how are you felling form last night?" ozpin asked "been better been worse" he said with a shrug "do we know what they were after at the CCT?" glinda asked " yea we do they were looking someone up...me!" robby said and glinda and ozpin were shocked "did you know the attacker, was she familiar to you?" glinda asked " yea too much her eyes were bright amber like they were on fire. not a very visible jawline but more than yours Glinda her clothes lit up when she attacked." he got intruped by ironwood " ebending dust into cloths is an age old technique it chould be anyone." he said "no not this much if i didnt know any better illd say the cloths is dust the fabric is the dust. wich is very very new. and something only two places i know make clothes like that one of them is my shop. i also know that she is working for torchwick and the fang. you are looking for cinder fall emerald and mercury black. and they have a hideout in the southeast as my team found out." he said "very will robby your team will be moved to the southeast for your mission quadrant 5" ozpin said. and ironwood spun around on his foot "ozpin you cant be serious?" he said in outrage. as robby left to tell his team. "James you know who robby is?" ozpin said " um the third time winner of the vital festaval the most brutal torament in the world also the blood sapphire. And the reaper" realizing what he just said " oh god"

[-]

robby entered his dorm and the group came up to him "what happened?" yang asked and robby explaned and yang than got a package form dad and robby got reached for it and there dog zwiee popped out. "zwii robby shouted and started to cuddle with the dog as they went to the amphitheater. [-] ''all right lets do this quadrant five." robby said "um robby its says that qudrint five is off limites for first years." wiess said "dont worry we have a pass." he said as they walked up to it all them looked at robby he entered the name of there team and strangely it was accepted " how wha-?" Wiess blake and yang looked flabbergasted " ozpin" he said walking to the airship without the bag. And zwiee stayed in the room. Time to fight With a huntsmen [-] "hello girls and boy who's ready to fight with there life?" Oodbleak said as wiess blake and yang eyes shot open and robby clutching his sides not at oodbleck but with him at his team. " nowhellosenceyourhereyouknowthisisbasicalyareconmissionandrobbyHereistotakepointIhaveprepedtheshipandweareallready3minutes behind schedule" as he dashed off followed by robby who actually got there first. as the others followed there the ship before jnpr came by and spoke with them. robby saw this and he yelled at them to move on "FOUR MINUTES!" as he pulled his head away.[-] "now the southeast quadrent of vale is home to the worst failures ever" oodbleck said "mountain glenn." robby said sadly "everyone died including the huntress who was ordered to protect it." yang put a arm over her brother it was a peice of hystory he whould never forget nor can. as the ship hovered the abomdaned city the group jumped out. laides form this day forward your first mission as huntress has begun. now robby I-" he lloked for robby but he was gone he looked around to see the reaper and was ordering them to get down. oodblecks eyes widened "girls get down." he said they did right as a beowolf jumped right at them about to sclice them to bits even oodbleck chouldnt act that fast to save them. where the reaper came in and cut it down. "why hello reaper good to see you thanks for saving us. bt unfortunately we lost a student,robby rose and we need to find him." oodbleck said the reaper just laughed "he's fine and I should know because" (my name is max) he took off the hood and shocked oodbleck out of his skin the best reknowed huntsmen is actually one in training. "oh my god" oodbleck said but robby held his hand up "we need to leave grimm approching." he pulled his hood up and they walked off facing many grimm. along the way. mostly allowing yang blake and wiess to take care of them when oodbleck and robby were watching for more movements. [-]"hey doctor i accualy thought we whould see a real huntsmen in action like helping?" yang asked " oh but I am in action" he said and the team started to split up and oodbleck started to talk to them on there own. as it started to grow dark oodbleck told the girls to set up camp in the tallest building. wale robby and him went for a walk. they walked to the edge of the city "so tell me robby if your allready famous for helping people by the reaper and the blood sapphire why become a huntsmen?" the doctor asked. " because there are things that a huntsmen do that whould make a person like me easer and allow people to trust me. they trust the reaper not robby. and to be sure I can watch the world." he said youve thought hard on this have you?" oodbleck asked and robby nodded "seince I lost my childhood." a pack of grimm elephants walked by "we need to move now those grimm are going to attack." you go back to the group and tell them to hold position till I return ill take first watch." robby said and oodbleck nodded and went off and robby took off towards a lone elephant who was a bit to close for comfort. [-] " where's robby?" Yang asked oodbleck " fighting a Goliath." He said simply " who's fight ing what now?" Robby said walking in with no visible damage what so ever. " you fought a Goliath alone and didn't die how?" Wiess said "they are the most dangerous grimm out there." " I know now eat up and get to bed we have a lot of ground to cover I have first watch." He said as he took his dinner to the blown out part of the window his weapon in gun form watching beowolfs as they went to bed "chat in mt Glenn " and soon first watch is over [-] yang was taken watch when he was suddenly jolted awake by the rustling of stones and talking " get back on watch." Robby lifted his head without making a sound and looked at oodbleck and held up five figures saying 'five minutes if not back come find me' who only nodded. As robby took off. [-] he followed the sound with pinpoint accuracy. As it lead him to another broken building with white fang troops in front of it. He pulled out his scroll but didn't have a signal " ok this is it I have to move fast so they don't move." As he went back he took a step and form outside the kingdom a Goliath steped shaking the ground making a rupture under Robby's feet. Making him fall down and drop his scythe on the ground. And he fell onto the roof. Under the ground . He looked out to see the underground village. when the door behind him opened up and two foot solders came out "what the hell is he doing here?" one said "i dont know but torchwick will want to see him." as one punched at him and robby blocked and punched back as he moved to the other guy he thought 'hey what happened to the other guy?' as he suddenly woke up. Tied hands behind his back and in front of him is just the man he was looking for torchwick. [-] yang got up after her time of watch which was five minutes and noticed robby wasn't there. " robby?" Yang asked as proffecor oodbleck woke up " grab your weapons your leader may be in trouble. " oodbleck said as they walked out and followed the rose lead to his scythe. " Robby's scythe" yang stated. " do you think he fell" wiess asked " fell down where?" Oodbleck asked " down there " oh of course of course of course of course. " he said frantically " doc what it is?" Yang asked never seeing him like this " mountain Glenn yes a expansion of vale that devolped it own transport system filled with people struggling commuting people. devloped a massive subway system to transport the people from the main city to the expansion and what did they find . sadily with out the natrual barriers had moution glenn was doomed form the start. as a last effort of suvival the people went built ther city under ground and sealed off the tunnels cutting them off. unforchinaly a rupture at another tunnel opened up and filled with subtrainious grimm creating the worlds largst tomb. if robby is down there." as he opened his bottle and turned ti into a weapon "we must find him." [-] as robby woke up he was tied down hands behind his back "wow you are much more easer to handle without that huge gardening tool. "you know what perry i really did need this." as the guy with glasses on the outside of the mask gave there boss a thumbs up. "but serousely red" he came and kneede down so at eye level with robby "how did you find me here?" he asked " how do i find you anywhere torchwick?" robby answered "showing his hands in the front of him and shrugging I looked." torchwick stood up and kicked robby in the stomach hard. forcing robby to lean over in pain. "YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU." he screamed "and thats something else. torchwick said "why do you hunt me?" "you dont REMEBER! AFTER IT MADE YOU WHO YOU ARE AND YOU DONT REMBER THAT DAY!" robby screamed in discust finding out that his moms killer forgot the day he killed her "theres days i dont rember my own name know who did I kill agian?" torchwick asked " my mother. you killed my mom and proceeded to burn my house and memories the women you killed was summer rose." he said looking up in anger his eyes pure black in darkness unwavering in rage at torchwick. he stumbled back at the responce of the kid and who he killed seeing it as another huntress is one thing people tryed to kill him before but as his mother that terrified him. even the whitefang backed up and robby started to laugh "hahaha and finally she will be avenged. she will be put to rest and her sole freed." he said crying "I WILL KILL YOU!" he screamed and jumped up and broke his bonds and charged at torchwick he avoided his takkle but that wasn't his plan as he made his escape "whoa." he saw him escaping and sighed he fliped his cane and the head shot towards him and pulled robby back " let me make this clear. not done here yet.'' as he sent another kick to robbys stomach so hard he felt his dinner coming up. "what now. perry chould you and the boys take care of that kinda of in a thing here." As he waved them off. They steped away when another explosion rocked the inside. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" He yelled as he saw the rest to team RWBY and oodbleck seeing his chance he appeared behind him and whacked him hard in the neck making him collapses but didn't knock him out " someone kill him know!" He yelled in a mix of fear and rage as a firing squad fired at robby. But he doged them making him bend this cane " attach this cart to the train were leaving" he said do it or your finished" he said robby ran and looked behind him and saw no pursuer and smiled. He looked forward and he saw four men one in front of the other three. He dissapered and reappeared behind the forward guy and snapped his neck. But was cornered by the other three. Thinking 'this is the end' when a blast knocked the three back reveling his team "ROBBY!" Yang screamed running up to him and hugging him. And giving the scythe to him " I'm ok I'm ok listen torchwicks got all different weapons and stuff on a train and its heading to vale." He said " that's impossible the tunnels were sealed off years ago" he said " yea there going to blow there way in and attack." He said and just to prove a point torchwick got on the intercom and said " GET TO YOUR PLACES WE ARE LEAVING NOW" as the train started to leave. Robby said " everyone on the train now as he pulled his hood up and placed a beacon and turned to the train to see it leaving yang screaming not wanting to lose her brother again with blake and wiess holding her back "ROBBY" he dissapered and instantly reappeared behind yang more like ran into a door. As he fell backwards " damn I must have been going faster than I thought ugh." He said out loud. Before being crushed by a balling yang. " I thought I lose you AGAIN " she said as robby cuddled with her to calm her for a minute. Before he got serious " alright yang, wiess, blake move from the inside and meet us at the front of the train. doctor with me up top." They all nodded. And moved. [-] they were five carts ahead as the troops showed up. The reaper took care of them with ease. As they moved forward they met two paladins. " robby move up ahead keep moving" he said " but" robby tried to interject " don't worry robby its time I teach them a lesson reap them apart" as he finally parted and robby sighed and ran to the front of the train.[-] at the front of it the team saw they were looking at a dead end " the engine is locked up I can't stop it." Blake said. And robby and wiess nodded and wiess stabed the roof and in casing them in ice as the train impacted(eoc)


	13. breach and god

vales breach alarm rang loud and hard. The team got up and breathed hard robby looked at the crowed and everone was staring at awe at seeing the reaper with others. Then the grimm appeared and everyone ran for there lives. An the grimm rounded on the group of four. The reaper jumped in a group of beowolfs and used his scythe and kicked them back and yang was sent flying punching downwards not seeing the nevermores behind her. She turned seeing them. As creasant rose was thrown like a boomerang cuting down the first two with its owner not far behind cuting the last one down. And both landed safe. As team JNPR showed up " lets move" Pyrrha said as the three dashed off to engage the grimm. Leaving jaune grumbling. " ok who's first" he said as a Ursa Major landed behind jaune who turned and slayed him. As they fought hard team CFVY showed up (play caffeine) as they fought the grimm they were only facing a tenth of the whole grimm the other ninety was all with robby. Who was flooded with Grimm where he was standing. (End caffeine) as everyone looked at robby as he killed and disembodied ursa and beowolfs. Without a blink. Even the teachers were awed at the fighting it was a one maned saluter. Untill a beowolf charged and plunged his craw into his stomach and through the back. "NOOOOOOO!" Not skipping a beat he lifted his scythe and cut down the beowolf and contuned to cut them down non stop. Eyes widened they knew he wouldn't last forever but that didn't stop them not even the teachers could hold back there tears. But they fought more harder than ever before not for vale, not for the citizens, for Robby. As glinda patched the broken ground. Then turned to see robby. He was fighting a lot and losing blood. After all the grimm died robby stood there as he saw a lone ursa he knew he couldn't fight. He knew this was the end. He extended his hands and dropped his scythe. And fell down accepting fate he spoke his final goodby in a form of a apology " I'm sorry mum, sorry i couldn't avenge you and make you rest in peace. " as the Grimm came closer he closed his eyes and he hired his mothers voice " I love you robby, always and forever." As he felt suddenly his fatal wound heal. Right as the ursa was bringing down the hand. everyone was crying knowing this was the end. And robby grabed the hand and spoke in a loud un breaking voice " No not yet." ( play will not bow.) as he lifted him self up and with his free arm slammed his hand onto the arm ripping the hole thing off and leaning forward. He than snaped back and backhanded the grimm knocking the head off literally. As a nevermore came swooping down seeing the new threat robby picked up his scythe bent his knees and flexed them sending him lying up 50 feet in the air and robby just cut the head off. he fell back to the earth landing softly with his cape lacting like a parachute and dashed off killing any and all Grimm in the square. In ten seconds all the grimm there was clear. " nobody move junior distinctive." Sun said " we have bages so you know its official " Neptune finished. As the two fist bumbled as a massive roar was hird behind them. And a large Ursa Major larger than others. Was seen behind them. Sun and Neptune were scared shitless. And were going to run tail between it legs when suddenly three rose petals were sent flying embedding them into the brick wall behind them with the ursa attached. Everyone looked to see robby with his cape flying all over the place . then there was a low humm as the battle fleet flew above the ground. neptune and sun droped there bagedes as robby just gave a two finger salute. seeing the signal the armies landed and pushed the grimm back off vale as the teacher fixed the ground.[-] later the huntsmen were in the square team CVFY,JNPR and the teachers were staring in awe " bro that was awesome." yang said cherryfuly " awesome more like godly" goodwitch said. " how did you do that i thought you semblance was-?" coco started "speed" robby finished and everone cover there mouth knowing what that ment speed being the most powerful semblace everthing is faster by tenfold thinking. movement reading all of it at will once its unlocked only few ever got the seblance and they were truly a god like being. and behind them two people were escorting torchwick alive " ill be right back." he said deeply as both emrald and mercury looked worried for what he whould do. as robby got closer. the androids saw a threat and intervened " im sorry sir but you cant talk to the guy" he said placing a hand on his shoulder but robby shook it off. "i know that." he said barly holding back anger. " we will put him on trial for what he did we promise you justice will be served." the mech said " JUSTICE! JUSTICE! JUSTICE! IS WHEN HE IS SIX FEET UNDER BY MY HAND KNOW IM NOT SAYING THATS TODAY BUT. BUT I DERSERVE CLOSER CLOSER FOR EVERYTHING THAT BASTARD DID I WILL BE IN INTEROGACTION. I deserve that at least." he said finishing his rant by spiting on the ground between the mechs feet and heading back off to beacon. [-] he was in ozpins office with a telacomfirnce with the governes of vale. "ozpin OZPIN!" the man shouted loseing control "yes general?" he asked as we said if ye cant protect the people we cant hold the vital festival. therefore we are putting ironwood in charge of security. "thank you counsel." he said " oz this is the right thing." he said " ironwood gave us a most insteristing report of the year after the festival we'll be thinking about your position of headmaster at beacon." the counser said " ild like to see the report." robby said reveling himself to the convesaction " very well its better to have a outside look on these subjects" he said as they dissapered and robby scroll vibrated saying the datas there. he looked out the window to see the massing of news reporters trying to get the first picture of the hero of vale. "whens the interview?" he asked "five minutes. he said as robby walked out. (eoc)


	14. Rage and training

Robby was in his dorm after the interview he wore a mask to hide his face as he usually did. He layed on the bed until realized he had to interrogate torchwick he started to get ready when the door opened and the rest of team RWBY popped in to see robby packing. " where are you going little bro?" Yang asked " I'm going to see torchwick then I am going to patch to see our uncle in patch" he said " just make sure he doesn't push you to hard you know how Qrow is." She said " WAIT your uncle is THE QROW one of vales greatest huntsmen!" Wiess said " AND HES YOUR UNCLE!" " that's right now if you excuse me I have to take my leave" he said as he closed the door " I hate when he does that." Yang said until robby landed on the tree out side the window " NO YOU DON'T" and he jumped away. as the sister let out a sigh [-] robby entered the room behind the interrogation room to see Roman facing away from the door. Ironwood was there looking in " almost seems innocence" he said " yea, almost" he said as he left " I will find out who's behind the operation as well as let a few thinks off my chest enjoy the show" he said as he enter the room torchwick still looking away form him " ahh sir is it finally time we can " talk"? He asked " I don't think so." He said torchwick heard the voice and turned slowly. " where's the general!" He said fear passing him. " don't worry he's watching. He still has custody over you but I'm labeled your victim and I'm the best one traned to get answers. So long as you can speak ironwood saids I can do anything I want." Robby sneered. " so you better answer the questions" [-] 5 minutes later out side of the chamber you could hear manly screams that sounded like a stones in the mans throat as it's being ripped from his neck. The guards left 4 minutes ago to empty there stomachs. robby sat on the other side of the table he had a hammer in his hand " this is for my mother you Monster!" he said as he brought the hammer down on his hands smashing them I'm sorry but I don't remember her." as the pain suddenly stopped he looked down to see robby healing him. he almost thought it was of sympathy but that was washed away when he spoke " you... don't remember... her. thats bullshit I saw the video of you doing the unspeakable to her, she was crying in pain cause of your abuse. you strike fear into huntresses to the point that no one would really sign up. but out of those ashs of the once great hero the white cloak an new hero rise one to fill theres mothers legacy my legacy my mother her name is summer rose and she lives IN ME!" he said " and the fact you forgot about her so quickly makes me sick." he got up and walked away " you better hope that your in here for life. or else no matter where you are doing good or bad I will hunt you down and you will die." he said over his solder a single tear fell down form his left eye as he closed the door. And left he passed by ironwood at the door " where are you going now?" He asked " patch" robby said and left [-] He came in front of his house he knocked on the door " comming" said a mans voice his was young. He opened the door and a man twice as old as robby with a speck of grey he wore a tattered cloak. He saw robby " oh hello robby here come in, it your house any ways." He said letting him in happily " so hows signal uncle?" robby asked "its not the same with out you people are wondering about you saying how you got into beacon two years early. And after you saved vale, nice work by the way" he said " he asked " thanks and acually I' m going to be in the study learning about my semblance more" he said "ill get lunch ready in the microwave for you to heat it he said walking away. " there's a course I will set up you can run when you come out of your room for training about it, it's the back wall." Qrow said robby was about to ask about the course when he saw he was gone he was outside with a wood ax robby sighed and went to his mothers study [-] robby was in a leather chair by the fireplace reading leather bound books with no names but they for some reason had there families crest on each and every book. He read the next passage about there semblance history and the berth of the others it read ' the history of semblances is very complex and leads off to the birth of man each with there own different semblance but two semblance, they always stays no matter when and always the same in side these two families that's speed and strength. These two are the most powerful and Most useful people who had these semblances were destined to do great things and if the two families worked together they can be unstoppable strength has the power to lift the world on there shoulders and absorbed damage and use it as there own, and the speed semblance able to out run anything there bodily functions are increased by a factor of tenfold. Both able to do ungodly feats.' It finished robby thought ' the ability to absorbe damage and use it as there own. It sounds like yangs but how could this book know about that this book is at least a thousand years old.' He kept reading to see if he could find out In fact it was in the next paragraph which read ' these semblances are a powerful force to be reckoned with even if the person is untrained with using it. And for some reason the semblances always find a way to get into the next generation some how. And always in the same family Almost as if it was alive. These semblances are so powerful they can jump to and from a person. Or so people think, these semblances are by far the oldest ever. Testing blood samples of a few people found out that all the semblances are not unique but have different amounts of the two semblances DNA ex: one semblance we tested was telekinesis and we found it to have a mix of 90% speed and 10% strength, time is 50-50% glyphs is the only different one because that we found had a trace amount of dust and is also able to be transferred. But is mostly 60-40% we have no idea who the original families are but we are looking.' It ended 'makes since' robby thinks to himself looking at the time it was 12:55 robby put his book,ark in the book he was already 3/4 of the way done got up and went to the kitchen. He saw his uncle siting at the table with coffee. " Like the book?" His uncle asked " it a interesting read." Robby said " you should memorize all those books because there all true." Qrow said " yea right" robby said skeptical " oh and what about your semblance or yangs for that matter." He pushed. Robby looked down but didn't say anything " well eat your lunch and come outside its time for your training. robby gave a sigh usually training involved some sort of pain, humiliation or both but it was good for combat. he walked out side but closed his eyes " so whats training?" robby asked scared his uncle chuckled and said " your have to open your eyes." robby grumbled and opened his eyes " oh." he saw a wooden obstacle course with beams everywhere. " this is it?" he asked " yes but its made so that you have to use your semblance to the max in order to compleat it, its on a five second timer the beam with the hole in it to your left is the starting and the one to your right is the end. the course will turn off after five seconds you have to go to each hole and stick your hand in till it turns green after 14 you can turn it off there are up to 25 so no course is the same. Good luck" he said as he sat down on the porch to watch the show. Robby sighed he put his left hand in the hole starting the course but did not move the course started up the horizontal beam in the center of the course started spinning some were bobbing up and down like jackhammers and some were splitting apart. Five seconds latter the course shut off. Robby sighed and put his hand in again it started up, robby took a deep breath and ran off using his more that needed skill Of parkour he only got up to twelve when a loud buzzer sounded and the course ended. Robby looked around with confusion on his face. Qrow could not help but laugh at the cuteness. Robby thought for a minute then realized what happened. He got off and went to the start again " id better not get any blackmail" he said " please I just took a pitcure of your priceless face" his uncle said as robby begin the course again. He looked at the time all 15 with one millisecond to spare. Qrow was clapping " wow oh wow I've seen people do that in training but never on there second try. That was a-" Qrow started but robby was off again doing another set. He finished the next set with one second to spare. And before he could say a word he was off again ' figures he was always striving for perfection he'll be here till the sun goes down' he thought as he looked at his watch " and its time to walk the dog." He said as he left. [-] after a good long walk with zweii qrow entered the house and looked to see robby at it but was doing the corse in seconds. He walked out sit down to here robby standing at the pole tapping his foot impatiently. " come on." He said " as it ended robby turned it on again and he was off. And then all 25 were done and he stopped right in front of his uncle before he crashed into him but just nearly. " god damnit" he said as he looked to see the course stopped " robby how long are you going for 1 second?" His uncle asked " no I've gone all the tracks separately and as one they are all around the house." The younger reaper said " did you use the ones in the house?" Qrow asked " there are ones in the house too?" Robby asked " oh god I shouldn't have told you." The older rolled his eyes " ill open the doors for you." He said " Thanks uncle your the best!" Robby said " I'm also your only uncle" he said as he opened both doors and walked in side. Qrow sat on the sofa to watch tv when a gust of wind came in and rose petals landed on the coffee table " ROBBY!" His uncle yelled as the petals disappeared into ash and atoms. Five more times the gust of wind came but didn't leave anymore rose petals[-] taiyang parked in the garage from getting home from signal " hey Qrow how's it going. The short haired blond guy said as he shut the door qrow looked and saw the action " DON'T SHUT THE DOOR!-" he cried before a thump was heard on the wood. Taiyang looked to see robby on the porch rubbing his head " ow." He said softly ' at least my nose is not broken, again' robby thought he looked up to see his father in a disappointed look on his face " Get up." Taiyang said sternly. Robby got up and walked inside and gave his uncle a look that read ' tell him now' as he was lead into the kitchen. Robby sat down and looked up at his furious father. And prepared for the lectures of a lifetime like all the other times he got in trouble. Robby was a good student and usually was good in the house. " now robby what. Have. I. Told you since you were five?" He said sternly " for god sakes go to bed on time." Robby said wisely. And Qrow chuckled at the antics. " no." Tai said " for god sakes don't play with your food." He asked Tai gave another "no" " for god sakes don't stay up all night watching tv?" Robby asked " no" " for god sakes-" robby started " DON'T RUN IN THE HOUSE!" Tai said making robby flinch he forgot how mad his father could get. Tai yang sighed and turned to Qrow " Qrow tell him" he asked for help. He stepped forward and put a accusing finger in the air... " good job robby" as he patted him on the head calming the younger down Tai's jaw dropped " Qrow robby ran in the house. He could have-" " robby was permitted in to run he was doing training" the older reaper said tai looked around the house and saw the pillars. 'Oh' he mouthed. " sorry robby" he said " it ok" robby said forgiving his father who sighed " you are way to forgiving" he said "I just hope your more strict to your team." He said under his breath " hey yangs on my team so yea I keep her in line" he said offended " ok robby you can go then we can have supper." Qrow said robby nodded and dashed off only to hear a loud ding and robby appearing at his fathers side five seconds later. " bit slow." He said " not really I had to clean up so that's why." Robby said " damn you could have a party in here and we would not even know about it." His father said " an that yangs thing anyway we should get supper ready. He said [-] they sat at the table with a nice supper. And Robby's father tired to make conversation. " so robby I heard the vital festival is happening and your in the fight we will cheer." He said patting his back as robby looked down at his food. " there's something I haven't told you" he said " great another secret life, how many dose that make it?" Tai asked as Qrow counted on his fingers. "Five." He stated. " so go on robby tell us" he said " well I'm fighting in the festival." he said as his two parents sighed in relieve " just not with my team." he said qrow and tai looked at robby " what do you mean by that?" they asked " well... I'm vales champion" he said quickly. the older adults looked at each other "YOUR WHAT!" they screamed ,robby explaned everything how he was drafted in signal and won and never lost a match since. " so yea" he said awkwardly. " robby" his father said hollowly "yes" he replied " that...is AWSOME!" his uncle cheered as he gave robby a bear hug and so did his father " so who else knows?" Qrow asked taking a bite of his sauage " only yang who found out last year but kept quite" robby said she basically know everything about me, thank god were on the same team. Oh yea my teammates plus all the combat schools but they keep quite" he said " anyway I'm going on some missions soon. and you need to go into vale" his father said " naa I'm going right to the ring tomorrow so it no big besides mom needs me." He said cheerfully then we can go to vale." He said " ok get your shower and go to bed see you tomorrow." His father said robby left and went to bed, well more like collapsed on his floor with a thump. The adults looked at each other and ran to see what happened to find Robby out like a light. The adults sighted as tai grabbed his torso and Qrow his legs and tucked him. Into bed " I swear you train him to hard" tai whispered " I only train him the basics he does the rest its summers fault." Qrow arugued " Don't bring my wife into this!" Tai said in the hallway " taiyang the whole dam world's your wife!" Qrow argued " let's go" as they left robby to sleep on his own (eoc) a/n sorry ment to place this chapter earlier this is the in-between chapter of the second and third seasion and will happen when a new seasion happends see you after the season ends Rand R if you so wish


	15. Simi-chapter teaser, grave

robby got up in the middle of the night unable to sleep. he looked at the time, groaned and got dressed there was only one hing he could do to go back to sleep, he wrote a note and left it on the table saying only ' couldn't sleep went to see her have food for breakfast tell dad to pick me up-robby' he left the house with his hood up and walked in the forest. [-] the sun hadn't risen we he got to the gravesite there was little wind and no snow so he lowered " hey- mom" he said softly " sorry I haven't come by in a while.. things have been, busy...dads here to he well we know...dad, he said he's going on some missions soon. i think he misses adventuring with you. and...so do I." h said as tears started to roll down his eyes " oh goddd I promised myself I wouldn't cry" he said as he fell on his knees and got closer to the gravestone. I managed to capture torchwick he in prison know and he hopefully wount be going anywhere for some time, I'm sorry mom." he said as he laid his face on the stone and shut his eyes and the tears fell. he felt something soft touch his cheek and in the wind he almost thought he hired the words. " rest child, don't you cry. find your sleep now, I'm here for you. in your heart I will always be here for you, restttt now my child." the voice of the wind same its song "ok... mom." robby said as he closed his eyes and felt the most deep and blissful sleep he had in a long while consume him.[-] when robby woke up the sun was up. " thank you mother" robby said , "oh sorry Haven't gotten kicked out of beacon yet. so thats cool I think being in a team with yang helps I keep her in line... that was terrible I'm never saying that one again. Well so are wiess and blake there my teammates togther we form team RWBY, and yes before you ask if was a girl it would have caused a lot of confusion. Its I wonder why ozpin let me into the school early I know Im well known fighter but still, it funny he reminds me of uncle crow,who taught me my full semblance." he said as he took a bite of the protein bar he brought with him. "an wiel ugh sorry" he said as he swallowed his food and well the vital festival is happening now. I know it was your favorite time of year. I like it too. Yes it has grown on me." Robby said as he heard a bark form behind him and he saw zwei behind him with his father. " oh dads here gotta go which me luck...it's been great talking" he said as he left to to the festival [-] at the festival robby and his team were waiting for the match until robby remembered " oh god I almost forgot I have to go good luck guys," as he left them there and he turned around and said " and maybe If your lucky you Might meet be in battle." He said as he left wiess and blake were looking at each other like ' what the hell' where yang just sat down. robby got into the stands and found his seat it was a separate seat like a throne where he could see all the fights up close and live. It was reserved for the champions of the festival one for atlas, mistral, vacuole and vale sadly no one became the champions of the other kingdoms leaving robby on the throne alone again. Peter and oodbleck finally got into the booth and port shouted " WELCOME TO THE VITAL FESTIVAL!" Into he mike as the spectators covered there ears to prevent brain damage. " would teams RWBY and ABRN get to the arena please." He said as the team of three and the team of four walked on stage " what's this team RWBY is missing a player?!" Port said " oh that's because the team leader is no other than the great fighter ROBBY ROSE ! And is there fore not in this match as to make this fair." "but even with out him team RWBY is not one to be messed with let the match begin!" Oodbleck said as the buzzer rang and the fight started. Wiess was the only one that had to fight two robby watched the battle with ease 'my team is the best here they will win' robby thought and sure about it they did. Robby smiled as the others clapped and cheered [-] at the grounds the team regrouped at the fair grounds for food for them "lets eat" robby said walking away. He felt a hand slip into his pockets and take his wallet. Robby had to use all his strength not to spin and kick the pickpocket's ass. As the hand slipped. There was a laugh behind him " it might be hard to eat with out this. Someone said holding the wallet. Robby tapped his pockets looking for it fake worry plated his face. The voice laughed reveling to be emerald " how's it going robby." Robby sighed thankful that it was her. " thanks Em pockets on this thing are the worst." He said taking the wallet ' hmm pickpockets.' He thought as yang was talking to emrald they broke up soon after. Yang leaned over to robby and whispered " do they know?" Robby laughed " pfff of course not please were fine. Let's eat" as they walked off. To a simple wok. They sat down robby with his hood up so he would not be noticed. Yang had the regular, wiess had the low salt and blake had the tuna special. Wiess tried to pay but her card was declined. " what how can my card be declined. I was sure I had more money on it." She said as the shopkeeper pulled the dish from Blake's form much to her displease. " maybe I can help?" Pyrrha said as she came forward with her team "PYRRHA!" Robby said. They talked until port and oodbleck called them to the stage saying they were four minutes late. they left a entered the stage as the teams went to take there seats yang looked back at the two crooks "yang don't act like you realize they will change it up." robby said " i need to go see you after the match." he said as he walked and sat on his "throne". to see the match mostly on pyrrha. as the field changed to form mountains and an forest. the teams of JNPR and the shade students charged. The fight was a bore it was mostly talking and not much fighting much to Robby's disappointment ' how does pyrrha tolerate jauns leading?' He thought as the match ended luckily. Robby groaned and fell on his hands. [-] Qrow was in a bar of all places he looked at the tv that was there to see. team JNPR beats team BRNZ as he took another chug of beer a thought crossed his head ' thank god robby isn't here to see me like this or he'll have my head' he was forced out of his thought when the bartender said "good match" Qrow just grumbled going back to thinking. [-] team SSSN and team NDGO got on stage as it set up to the desert and islands. team SSSN won by zapping the others in the water. robby looked in discust at the match 'team JNPR was better' [-] qrow was looking the same " good kids" the bartender said " what a mess qrow slurred. " man what match are you looking for than." he said as the scheen transport was over head and heading for beacon. " that one" qrow said as he got up and left leaving the money. [-] " that concludes the matches for today please make your way out in a calm and orderly faction." oodbleck said as the teams left to go back to beacon wiess looked up to see the transport "shes here "she said (eoc). A/n These are for the old story I had them and wasn't going to let them go to wast I have them all up to fall so far but these are just the drafts the real ones are going to the rewrite when iits caught up enjoy bankerrtx01


	16. Qrow and winter

Robby and wiess were running in the crowd " wiess what's going on who is thissss." Robby stopped seeing winter " WHAT!?." He asked as he saw winter leave the ship. " winter!" Wiess cried as robby face palmed. As wiess ran up to her " I'm so happy to see you..oh your presents honers us." As wiess took a curtsy, robby rolled his eyes and froned. And started to walk away but was held by wiess " beacon it's been a while. Its smells different." She said " judging by the weather this time of year not so much." Robby said offhandedly as wiess sped ahead talking with her sister " so what are you doing here?" She asked and winter answered at the same time. " classified" wiess asked " ok so how long will you be staying?" She tried again " classified" winter said annoyed. " of course" wiess said " soooo this is nice. Wiess can you please let my arm go?" Wiess let go of his arm to not give winter the wrong feeling. " oh sis your going to love it here I know you travel a lot but so much of beacon is different form atlas, vale too, the government and school are completely different can you believe it-" wiess said joyfully. " I'm more than well known of how this kingdom handles it bureaucracy and that's not why I came." Winter said " right I'm sorry" wiess lowered her head in shame " nor did I come to see my own blood fail so badly in battle but it seems I have no choice in the matter" as the ships door closed. " but we won!" Wiess countered " only a novice would call that a victory. I counted at least three missed strikes..leave us" winter said off hand as the guards stepped away winter sighed. " how have you been?" Winter asked " oh splendid, actually I'm in the top ranking of my sparing class the rest of my studies are going wonderfully as well I'm ac-" a hand form winter came to quite wiess. " silence you boob, I didn't ask about your ranking, I was asking about how you've been have you been, have you been eating properly, have you taken up any hobbies, have you made any new friends?" She asked kindly " well this is robby." Wiess turned to her leader. " I see so this is the leader you wrote to me about. How underwhelming." Winter said " I'm sorry. What!?" Robby retorted but was covered by wiess quickly. " greatings robby rose and thank you for taking an interest in my sister." She said " yea well were a team it's what we do." Robby said " I have business with the general and your headmaster. But since I'm early why don't you show me your quarters," she said "really?" Wiess asked " yes I'ld like to look to see if there up to my personal standards." Winter said as they walked away. " ok I'll meet you later I have too... Oh no damn it" robby said as he saw his drunk uncle walking unstably to the robots. He vanished into rose petals to the school to notify the headmaster of what is about to go down. As Qrow took the two guards in the rear out. " hey yea I'm talking to you ice queen." He called. The knights took aim but winter held them back, wiess walked forward " do you have any idea of who your talking to." She tried to say but Qrow put a hand on her and said " not you ." And shoved her away " you!" And pointed at winter. " saw that gody ship of yours in town guess your here to." He said " I'm standing right in front of you." Winter said making Qrow squint "so it seems." As he stood up " you realize you just destroyed atlas military propriety right?" She faked questioned " oh I'm sorry I thought this was some sentient garbage." Qrow countered. " I don't have time for your immature games Qrow." Winter said " wait you know each other? " Wiess asked ' where have i heard that name before?' she asked " Geese you atlas specialist think your so special." Qrow said " its in the title." Winter said. " well you know what your really are?.. A bunch of sell outs. Just like your boss." " I'm not sure what you think your implying but I've heard enough."winter said " oh I did to I heard ironwood finally turned his back on ozpin." " ozpin" wiess questioned " wiess its time for you to leave." As she pushed wiess away " what?" " listen to big sister wiess she'll protect you just like Atlas is going to protect all of us." He humed as he tripped over him self. " if you don't hold your tongue I will gladly remove it for you." Winter said drawing her sword " ok then. come take it then" Qrow said cocky flipping his hair back. Winter charge in a instance that would rival a bullet. And came in front of Qrow and tried to stab him in the face but Qrow dodged them effortlessly grinding all the time. As he took a bow, winter tried to strike his back only to be met with Qrow's sword in compact form. As he drew his sword and attack winter jumped back. And parried the great blade. Robby getting word to ozpin ran back out side " what's going on?" He asked " some crazy dude just came and started to attack my sister." What?! who would do such a think- oh that makes since" he sighed as he looked around and saw mercury running in fear. " damn it!" He said as he looked to stop the fight to see that the fighters were on top of the school using ranged weapons. " grrr" as robby flipped his coat and vanished into rose petals to get ironwood. Wiess way appalled in Robby's actions. But watched the fight out never the less. As the smoke hit winter jumped down and continued the attacking. Five seconds later robby was back. Winter was about to charge at Qrow ' finally I can end this' he thought. As she charged so did robby. The blade was inches away from qrows head when rose petals came and a loud clang sounded and the saber was thrown into the air. And landed next to the guy who disarmed winter who had a scythe out In one hand and Qrow had a look of fear in his eyes. But winter didn't care she was mad at the disturbance and used the second blade to try to strike but that was quickly out of her hands as well. She then used her fist to punch robby until he yelled " ENOUGH!" Both combatants flinched at the anger that was resonating from the pissed robby. " BOTH OF YOU ACTING LIKE TODDLERS OVER WHOS GOING TO WATCH THE SAME SHOW! THIS BICKERING IS POINTLESS TIME IS RUNNING OUT AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING.. TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER! WE CANT STAND AROUND HERE FIGHTING WHEN OUR ENEMIES ARE ATTACKING US AS WE SPEAK!" "ROBBY ROSE!" A new voice spoke to reveal ironwood " might I inquire why you are apprising one of my subordinates?" The reason is because this got out of hand don't worry their be fine, go and-." Robby said darkly as oz pin came and spoke " now now everyone there's a sanction fight happening around the corner in the colosseum that has better seats and popcorn," " break it up everyone" glynda said " AND IF ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING OF WHAT HAPPENED YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Robby said as the crowd left. And Qrow quivered in fear. The younger scythe welder turned " ill deal with you later." As he turned to winter " now you. Do you have any idea of what the FUCK YOU WERE DOING!" " I-I I was umm-" " what you did was stupid and reckless as well as a few other things. You might have just compromised our last secret / hope that we had. and while you go off to screw up humanity even more its up to me and a few others to fit the pieces back together! Now go to ozpins office now. Don't question me,don't argue with me don't say a word. Go!" He said but winter held her ground until ironwood ordered her to. As he turned back to Qrow " and you." He said " umm" his uncle said " I know you have a grudge against atlas but really I TOLD YOU ONCE YOU GET TO BEACON GO STRAIGHT TO OZPINS NO WHERE ELSE. TO AVOID BEING FOUND OUT and because of your lack of following order the ENEMEY KNOWS YOUR HERE! YOU MY ROOM NOW!" " but I" Qrow started " NO BUTS NOW GET YOUR DRUNK ASS UP THERE BEFORE BRING YOU THERE MY SELF!" He growled and he walked away "Wiess go to the dorm and tell yang my uncle is comming with a hangover she'll know what to do, have a rest. I have to go relax for a bit" [-] later in the day Qrow got to the office of oz pin for there meeting. Winter and ironwood were already there. " what were you thinking!" Winter asked " why are you here? If you were one of my men I would have you shot" ironwood said " if I was one of your men I would shoot myself." Qrow said before taking out a flask and drinking from it. " while I don't condone his actions what you did didn't help it in any way, the only one that really helped was robby. But even he lost control." " he was drunk" winter said " he's always drunk" goodwitch said as they looked to see Qrow still drinking. The teachers jaws dropped. " Qrow why are you here?" Oz asked " you've been out of contact for weeks you can't just go dark like that in the field!" Ironwood said " I'm not one of your special operatives jimmy" " general" winter commented " what ever, you sent me to get intel on our enemy and I'm telling you our enemy is here" Qrow said " we know." " oh, oh you know well thank goodness I'm risking my life to keep you all informed." Ironwood sighed " Qrow" " communication's a two way street pal. You see this, thats the send button." Qrow said waving his scroll " they had reason to assume you were compromised" winter said " and I had reason to assume you don't need to be here. Seriously who invited her?" Qrow asked " that's acually the question I was going to ask?" a new voice said as robby entered with his hood on. " what are you doing here!" Winter said reaching for her blade but was held back by ironwood. As robby passed his uncle he reached into his pocket and pulled the flask he was drinking from. Tapping his pockets and looked up to see Robby flask in hand ' oh shit' he thought as he backed up in fear. Robby popped the cap off and sniffed it. He growled and threw it back at his uncle. Hard. Qrow ducked just in time as the flask hit a pillar cracking it making everyone jump. "WHAT THE HELL!" Robby screamed as he got right in his uncles face " HOW MANY YEARS HAVE YOUVE GONE BACK TO DRINKING ! You said you had it under control. " he said pushing him in the chest I thought that trip to the bar was a one time thing but now I see you've gone back to your old ways. Well I guess that makes the incident In the courtyard understandable. Before turning to winter who was wide eyed at the outburst and hoped that his next ot burst isn't going to be directed at her Robby sighed and looked at ironwood for a few seconds before he sighed and also spoke " scheen return to the ship we will discuss the incident later." " sir?" " winter leave." He said winter saluted and walked out. " so why was she here?" Robby asked " brining more troops to vale" ironwood said " the last one was hijacked" well that makes scence I ran into its cargo" robby said " well you did good taking on a paladin foolish but good ." Qrow said as he tried to place a hand on Robby's shoulders. But was forced away by a stair. " so where are we?" Robby asked " our little infiltrator is not a pawn. But the one responsible for autumn conduction." Qrow said "What!?" Glynda asked as robby pounded his fist on the desk " damn it" " despite what the world thinks were not teachers or generals or headmasters-" "or hunters" robby added " no the people in this room the headmasters of the other two schools were the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about. Its why we meet behind closed door's why we work in the shadows, so tell me James when you brought your army to vale was that you being discrete or did you just not give a damn." Qrow said " discrete wasn't working." As ironwood placed his scroll on the table lighting up a hologram "I came here because this was what was Necessary" ironwood said " your here because ozpin and I wanted you here. He wanted you in this inner circle to show you the real threat that were facing." Robby said " and I am grateful" he said " you sure have a funny way of showing it." Qrow said. " the people of vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act, when they look to the sky and see my fleet they feel safe. And our enemies will feel our strength." He said which caused both robby and Qrow to laugh. " y-you think there scared of your little ships. I've looked out there and saw the things she made and let me tell you they are fear." " and fear will bring the grimm." Ozpin said standing up. " a guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's a energy in the air now a question in the back of everyone's mind. ' if this is the size of our differences what is it were expecting to fight?'" Oz said ironwood looked around the room to see dirty faces looking at him robby was on his scroll trying away. To who knows what. Ironwood walked to his scroll and was about to pick it up. " NO DON'T!" Robby said making them flinch and they looked at the scroll to see the black queen. " what the hell?!" Qrow asked " its a virus that our friend added to our system I've added a counter virus that's sending false info to her scroll. So she can't know our plans thus the error just one more peace of info to add." He said " there now you can take it." He said as ironwood removed the scroll. And a message popped up ' anti virus software imputed please confirm.' Ironwood tapped the yes button and the scroll shut down. Then it powered up again. "There we go" he said I'll take my leave. And he left ironwood sighed " so what do you suggest we do?" " I suggest we find our guardian." Oz pin said watching robby leave. [-] "and your sure?" Cinder asked " bad hair used a scythe and smelled like my dad after a long day, it was him." Mercury said " so what do we do know?" Emerald asked " nothing we stay the course." They don't know who we are only one does but he's being taken care of as we speak. And the heavy lifting is being done for us thanks to our friend here." She said as cinder checked the scroll to see the false info thinking it was real " well look at that. We have a new access point." " anything good" emerald said "I'll say." Cinder replied. " go to your rooms I'll set everything up for tomorrow." She said as cinder set the match up for the two.


	17. S3 ep 4 Scrolls

Chapter 4

Robby sat in his throne looking at the battle of the doubles round the first one is coco and the broad sword guy robby couldn't remember the name for the life of him. Were up with emerald and mercury " god damn why did they half to go up with them" he said knowing the true strength of the people they were facing. " I only wished they wouldn't have been one sided" he sighed as the battle began he couldn't watch he prayed it would be merciful. It wasn't [-] after the thing that was called a battle robby made it back to his room with his uncle talking to yang about something unimportant robby coughed to get the attraction of those in the room " where's blake?" Robby asked " she out doing something else she'll be back for dinner. And wiess is with her sister." Yang said before talking to her uncle again. " come on Qrow lets play" yang said as they set up there video game. Robby sat on the bed looking at the ceiling " so Qrow talk about the mission don't hold back to your briefing officer." Robby said " alright then" he said as yang lost sending the controller to robby " kick his butt bro you are the champ here" she said " yang I was a champ I'm more rusty now than anything else. But I'll have a go" he got off and picked his character. As his uncle got his and readied and fought robby saw his uncle button mashing but robby knew better and went for strikes he knew would hit like he usually does with his uncle, but he chose the player who was not skilled with that attack and lost, " damn I knew it was the other character." He said as yang came down to slam on his knocking him back but robby jumped making yang miss but land right in front robby right behind them " so where were we" Qrow asked "talking about the mission" robby said irritated at his forgetfulness" r-right" Qrow said and continued before his nephew got even more pissed. " right I came across a village in the swamps west of mistral right off the bat I knew something wasn't right" he said " dear god you idiot" robby said Qrow said " I was looking for info, tired of hunting grimm I stopped in the inn so start," he said " bad move" robby said " it was full of low life's and huntsmen hired by less than respectable people for less than good jobs, and then it happened" he said causing drama he stopped. " what was it?" Yang asked " oh god no YOU DIDNT!" Robby yelled at his uncle for his carelessness. " I was defeated by the mere sight of the innkeepers skirt length." He said as robby slammed his head on the headboard of wiess's bed. " god" slam! " damn" slam! " it " slam! " uncle" slam! " crow" crack! " only you could do that!" He said as yang threw a pillow at him " you are the worst!" Yang said " yang you really can't talk seeing your cloths" robby said yang looked down into her cleavage and just grumbled " so you cool with oz?" Yang asked trying to change the subject, giving her niece a break took the bait " me and the headmaster go way back were cool" he said " yea for an old guy" yang countered " not funny!" Qrow said " uncle there's a new invention called hair dye TRY IT!" Robby said " anyway shouldn't you be on the mission?" Robby asked " well pros like me are expected to get results fast." He said " yea I get that I fall under that." Robby said " hey what about me-!" Yang said offended " one day maybe" robby said " oh really?" Qrow asked " yea read the news sometime we totally saved vale when you were gone" yang said " funny cause I remember vale suffered from a grimm attack after you almost stopped a train!" Qrow said "and you had to get the army involved!" Qrow said looking at robby " hey I did most of the work the army was basically to mop up any I missed thats all!" Robby said " of course they don't give metals for almost." Qrow said " they do and it's called silver!" Robby said " yea and we also locked up roman torchwick, he on ironwoods ship and crime has gone down ever since!" Yang said proudly " that bastard shouldn't be on the god damn ship he should be underground!" He said gritting his teeth. " yo calm down kid you deserve retribution but so does the rest of the world give it time." He said placing an hand on his nephew shoulder calming him down. " yea so you act like huntress but you don't think like them " did you really think you could stop all the crime in the kingdom alone" he said " one the three were not alone they had me it was also my choice so give them some slack" robby said Qrow sighed " the thing is violence hasn't dropped since roman got napped, its stopped completely no white fang activity anywhere in the city, yes you cut off the head of the king taijitus but now the second head is calling the shots" he said " y-you thing roman was no is in charge of the crime no he was a puppet no matter what he says." Robby said " yea that's what ironwood can't get thought his thick head" Qrow said " y-you know the general?" Yang asked " hey I know everyone to some extent, your looking at the one of the best teams to ever graduate beacon." He said pulling out the photo of his old team team STRQ" he said with a sigh. " what's wear I met your parents we were pretty well known." He said with pride " yea of crummy fashion cense" robby said " hey we didn't have the bloody sapphire making cloths when we were in school give us a break" he defended him self " but we looked good for the time and I have some bad stories that can back that" his uncle said robby sighed again " seriously you might be graduates but you act like you just got out of your teens" robby said as his black scroll rang he looked at it his uncle was already walking away " look you still have along way to go both of you and don't think that when you graduate doesn't mean your done a day out there is worth a week in this place, you can go far some are already but you can go farther if you keep learning." He said turning away before noticing Robby's black scroll " where did you get that?" He asked " wha-?" Robby asked cutely looking up form the news he was reading " WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Qrow yelled getting in his nephews face. "Wah!" He screamed as he fell of the bed making the scroll go sliding across the floor " I got it!" Yang cried " YANG DON'T! You can't " robby cried as he tried to reach but was stopped by his uncle " Those are only allowed to graduates and officials so how the hell did you get one early!" He demanded " not so loud I don't want everyone to hear." Robby said trying to quite them down " HOW NOW!" Qrow asked again " ozpin gave it to me!" He said yang was on her belly almost touching the scroll but paused when she heard that they were huntsmen scrolls now she was in fear knowing that if oz pin was the one it was for a reason. " hum like you thing I'll buy that kid your really are dumb!" Qrow said reaching for the scroll. When the door closed the three looked up to see the headmaster cane in hand but no coffee. And was mad about it " ahh ozpin just who I was up to see." Qrow said oblivious to the lack of coffee. robby got up and sped off to get the headmaster some coffee before he exploded. There was a gust of wind in the hall " ROBBY GET THE HELL BACK HERE NOW!" Qrow shouted. Five seconds later robby came back with ozpins coffee. " thank you robby" ozpin said strained before taking a sip and as if the tide came In washed the anger and stress away. He let out a sigh Qrow was even angrier than before he could rival tai yang in anger if provoked it happened when he had to rescue yang from the grimm. He broke the wagon and one of yangs ankles then forces her to walk it off. " to say robby was scared of his uncles anger was a understatement but of course his healing could deal with anything right? That and oz pin would make things right. " yang...hold your brother down so he doesn't run." " got it" she said as she jumped on top of him they wrestled a bit making smoke once it cleared robby was tied up in a chair with a cloth in covering his mouth. Hands behind the back. him trying to take them off. Fear showing from his eyes "might I inquire what this is about?" Ozpin asked " you may but I'm going to tell you, your student here was caught with and huntsmen scroll on his person and used you as an excuse claiming you ' gave it to him' crazy right? So we were going to tell him what happens when we find out about it sound like a plan?" He asked ozpin just took a sip of his coffee which made robby relax a bit " it would if he was lying, but I can vogue for him, robby was a special case due to the fact that not only he is the reaper, the great info collector and was able to beat you 20 times flat out so if you could please untie him and give him back his scroll that would be most gratifying." Ozpin said robby was untied in a second by yang as Qrow finally tossed the scroll back to robby. " your father will hear about this, but I will also tell him why you have it so you don't have to worry. That and I want a sparring match" Qrow said " that's fine after using my thumbs it time the rest of my body gets exercise to. Robby said well meet you down there he said as he walked out robby looked at ozpin thank you headmaster sorry to do that to you forcing you to bail me out it wount-" he tried t say but oz spoke " don't make promises you can't keep, besides I did it on my own will I cant have one of my best fighter forced on the sidelines in what might chose the future crippled now can I. Just do me a favor give us a good show." He whispered the last part before walking away " wait what do you mean us?!" He asked

[-]

Robby got to the arena to see it full of people even shoes who were not students people were waving signs saying ' go robby' and ' vale champion forever' the board out side read robby vs Qrow in bold letters and there was admission, which never happens robby got to the stage to see his follow teammates wiess blake and yang rooting for him. He turned to his uncle " don't hold back now we want to give a crowd a good show." He said " yea yea" Qrow said as he drew his weapon and deployed it in sword form as robby got ready with his fists. Glynda got up to stage " this is a regulated duel the winner is announced when ones aura is dropped to the red gentlemen-" she said turning to them " please keep it clean" she said as she walked off. Robby cracked his neck as Qrow rolled his shoulders. " BEGIN!" She yelled as the two sped towards each other and clashed in the middle winter was on top with the other teachers ironwood included they knew Qrow was one of the best better than ozpin by a hair but still better and some one that could be on par let alone beat Qrow was unheard of. Yet here was a child about half Qrow's age and experience going toe to toe. Robby took a swing at his uncles exposed side to hit the sword cutting his hand. He jumped back and watched as his hand healed he looked to see his aura gauge, just down by one point. He took his stance again and ran forward than past his uncle coming behind him and took a swift kick at the back of his head Qrow ducked under the kick and punched his nephew in the gems. " ouch" the crowd said as they saw the hit connect, robby stood up like nothing and took a different approach he just walked towards Qrow. Who used his gun and tried to shoot him but he was always somewhere else alert the shot. Finally he took a swing cutting his nephew in to shocked at first until it exploded into rose petals. And swuled around him blinding him, confusing him and hitting him, making him lose 15 points. He broke the rush by a downward swing. To see robby cross legged in front of him. Qrow charged and swung down at him but robby wasn't there Qrow felt extra weight on his sword he knew it to be robby and rolled his hand under and swung again trying to surprise robby but he spun to the left and brought an open hand in a chopping motion sending Qrow back again. He looked at robby to see him reach behind him and take up to crescent rose and open it into hammer form ( closed blade section extended handle) Qrow smirked as he got into his stance. The crowd cheered louder as they saw the weapon come out. The pair charged and spun each creating there own wave of momentum then clashed the head to the hammer of crescent rose hit the mid blade of his weapon, they broke contact and rushed again each time hitting in the middle not making any headway only tiring themselves out. Qrow was breathing heavy where robby was panting lightly. Suddenly they stopped breathing hard and just breathed normally as Qrow asked robby " Shall we begin?" Robby replied " waiting on you old man." He said " very funny." Qrow said as he flicked his arm downwards making gears spin on his sword causing four places amoung the blade to extend and roll back making the blade of the scythe. As the handle's extension shot out clicking into place forming the scythe, Robby's was already done and was in position gun cocked and ready to fire and launch. Qrow got into a similar position as they launched at each other they clashed and clashed still not gaining ground until robby clashed for the third time then fired his gun using the recoil sending Qrow's weapon far off robby got behind him and put him in a head lock using the shaft as the hold point, Qrow luckily got his weapon in the right position so angle him self out of it and send his nephew flying. Robby was back on his feet and launched again this time using a backhand strike pairing the blade with his open to his uncles neck fired a shot and hooked it under the crowd was speechless as the fight ended just like it began people looked at the fighters thinking they could go on before they saw the aura levels qrow was in the red where robby was teetering on green. Robby drew his weapon away form his uncle and shock his head " nice job you did well" he said shaking his uncles Hand " I keep forgetting who's the teacher and who's the student." Qrow said " naa besides you still haven't taught me how to speed load rounds or to shift on sides" robby said humbly. " you know a lot of people can learn from your humbleness never change young man never change" Qrow said " never stop being happy" robby countered as they both left the stage. The crowd cheered. "Well that's today for me I'm off to bed." Robby said with a yawn " bro you sure are sleeping a lot lately you ok?" She asked as she she looked after not getting an answer to find him out cold leaning on a tree. She let out a laugh as did the rest of the team plus the uncle Qrow carried robby to the dorm helping him and put him into bed as they left to get dinner. They came back and left a sandwhich and a glass of milk on the bookshelf with Robby's hand nearly touching it as the group left they came back to see both contents surprisingly empty back where they were and a big glob of tomato on Robby's upper lip smiling contently as he dreamt. Wiess tried so hard to be stern but failed under Robby's un existence gaze so she just went to bed yang took a picture then followed suit as did blake Qrow shut off the lights " goodnight girls" he said " night uncle" yang said " night Qrow" wiess and blake said Qrow walked up to Robby's sleeping form " good night robby" he said as he kisses his forehead he stood up to hear a mumble along the lines of " good knight unkle crow" robby said as he rolled to the other side of the bed and fell back to sleep Qrow smiled and left turning off the lights and closing the door.

(Eoc)


	18. Fun days

Robby woke up to in a mess of bed sheets his head was the only thing exposed he tried to get up but his body would not respond. He took a bit of the covered sheet and pulled them off to find a heavy pack on him labeled 'don't touch robby' it was from wiess he sighed and looked at the time it was 7:00. 'Well time to get up.' He thought as he got off his bed and land he didn't see wiess under his bunk watching. As he moved to take a step she grabbed his leg making him fall on his face. " why hello wiess" he said in-between the carpet. " morning!" She rang as she jumped out of bed like Nora " who are you and what have you done to wiess schnee?" Robby asked " shut up you dunce I can't be happy for once?" She asked " seeing as your name translates to white snow no." He said earning a growl form wiess as robby laughed. He tried to get up but wiess held him down "ow" he groned " wiess will you get off me?" He asked " no" she quipped robby sighed as he forced him self to get up with wiess on him. He started to walk to the mess hall when wiess laid a gravity glyph under Robby's feet making his head smack the floor again wiess laughed "oh god so funny!" She said rolling off of him. She looked to see him gone, " ahh well I'll give him a break." She said [-] robby bursted through the hall to get food. He got his plate and sat down " morning bro!" Yang said cheerfully as robby ate his eggs " so how was your morning?" Blake asked him " good considering how I woke up." He said blake and yang stole a glance " what happened?" They asked as robby explained about what happened they made there way to the colosseum. Robby sat alone watching the fight of Russell and dove with penny and the other girl with the hat. Mostly the other girl stayed back as penny did the fighting. It was over quick. " well that was a match!" Port said indeed my friend indeed" the doctor said. Robby got up to talk to penny. " penny!" He said making the girl turn " robby!" She said as she jumped on him, crushing him " whyyy?" He asked as penny finally got off robby got his lungs back in control. " robby rose this is my teammate." Penny introduced " ciel soleil" she said taking a bow " hello I'm-" robby began " robby rose, 15, hailed from patch, status, questionable" she said " are you done?" He asked " for now" she replied " soo penny nice moves. I-" he was stopped again by ciel " penny I think its time we move on to our next location." She said " can we have a minute to talk?" She asked ciel nodded and stepped back ' another reason I didn't go to atlas' he thought penny talked to robby. " so how is she?" He asked " well she like blake but if she was ordered to stay with you." She explained " oh so wiess" he said " exactly" penny said. they soon broke up and left. Robby went to see yangs match. He sat up there to see wiess and yang talking he sat next to blake. " so wiess your form atlas what should we expect?" Yang asked " high miltary style and advanced weaponry seeing as the school kingdom and military are the same." Wiess said as the roller blader came up with a guy on a trumpet. " hey you wiess schnee right the heirtress" he said " yes" she said smiling " cool so you must be good with dust right?" He asked " I do my best" she said " yea my dad was good with dust owned a little place himself, till your fathers company ran it straight to the ground." He said " oh" wiess looked down ashamed. " I'm sorry to hear that." She said " sure you are," he said rolling his eyes " hey why don't you!-" yang began as the rollerblading girl repeated " hey why don't you? That's what you sound like." She said " um?" Yang not knowing how to respond " you should try rollerblading it really fun you probily have a tought start seeing as your so top Heavy" she said yang looked down to see that she was talking about " excuse me!" She exclaimed " oh shit" robby said as the field came up. And the count down started robby looked at interesting,of the fighters. They began and the two spread out to take them one at a time. Robby just let the fight go past him until wiess's aura was depleted. " no!" He saw the bar it was zero. He watched the fight after it ended he and blake ran down wiess was awake and tried to stand up but robby held her down. " robby!?" She exclaimed " stay wiess don't move or reject ok?" He said, before she could answer he started feeding some of his aura till it was at five percent. Then slowly picked her up. " come on wiess to the nurse with you." He said " but my auras back " no I gave you some of my aura. Not the same thing soon your body will find out it's not yours and you will be having side effects." He said " by what side effects are we talking about?" Wiess asked " well theres the felling of the world is rocking like a boat, completely upside down, and by then your body will start rejecting the aura. Why?" He asked " because my legs are like jelly-" she said as she collapsed. " shit" robby said running to pick her up, robby just dissappered into rose petals, yang and blake looked at each other " TO THE NURSE!" They screamed as they ran off [-] ozpin was at his desk looking out the window as the ships came back the elevator to the far left opened and Qrow stepped out with a coffee in his hand. " you know he's making you look like a fool." He said " his heart is in the right place." Ozpin said " sometimes I don't think he has a heart." Qrow said taking a sip. " so have you chosen your guardian yet?" He asked " maidens chose them selvs I just think I found the right candidate. Ever since I met her i just knew she was it, if one failed to come to our need a back up. She is strong, intelligent, caring but most importantly, she's ready." He said " wait you chose her why not robby as the guardian!?" Qrow asked " he said the guardians are the maidens for which he grew up for protecting them even if he is more powerful he just the bodyguard ." Oz said " figures" Qrow said " same old robby" he said as he finished his drink with his old friend as robby arrived just before Pyrrha " is she here yet?" He asked " no your just in time." They said as robby too his place waithing for things to unfold (eoc) a/n hey guys bankerrtx here again sorry for not updating its just that everything else is going on. I watched the new episode on RWBY and I'm going to make a side story of what would have happened if the vital festival wasn't halted the story's name is unknown but it will not just be that story in fact its a bunch of one shots put into a story but enough gabbing I need to end this see you soon ( hopefuly).


	19. Madins backstory stand alone if want

Hey guys me bankerrtx now I normaly don't update or add WoR parts but this is spical because it add a major part to the lore of this story, this will probily be the only one, this will be in the rewrite maybe better added or just as the chapter but it will be there enjoy back story about the madins and the family.

Robby looked at his book it was the story of the madins that he knew it talked about the wizard and the four madins but it also talked about another pair, one that most dont know about infact even the maidens didn't know about at first as the madins felt to bestow there gifts to man that the wizard gave them, _he noticed a bush move out of the corner of his eye. He knew who it was, it was a pair of kids that would play in his woods almost everyday normally he wouldn't care or be to mad to care and just shove them away, but the man was not who he was before and instead cracked a smile " so I guess you were listening." He gave a chuckle as an eep came from the nearest bush as two boys popped out bowing there heads at the wizard " please don't be mad we were just running around and we didn't know were we were going sorry." The first and oldest boy pleaded. normally he would yell at the boys and send them away back to there parents crying, but for some reason he just couldn't fine a way to do it. Insted he asked " you there?" He pointed to the younger who raised his head to show his shining silver eyes. "Y-yes?" He asked " what's your name?" He asked " rose." The boy said you like running rose?" The wizard asked " y-yes sir!" The boy said the wizard gave a huff " and you what's your name?" He asked " xio long." The bother boy said "do you like running xio long?" He turned to the older boy with licic eyes " no I really like punching!" The boy said as he threw a few punches " ahh yes, I guess you to saw where those women go." He said looking down the path. " yes sir." They said " are your parents home?" He asked " we don't have any parents we just woke up here one day." The older kid said " huh well those girls have the right idea and I idealize them but they can't go at it alone. Take these gifts and look after them." He said as he used the last of his powers " they aren't like the maidens but if you work with them you can do great things." The wizard said as he grabbed the end on his table to stabilize him " SIR!" The younger boy said and ran to him to get there in a flash " whoa!" He said but getting back he grabbed the old man " hey help he out here." The boy called behind him tossing a bit of dust in his hair " r-right!" The other boy called as he came to lift the man up easily by him self " what is this!" They gasped " these are my powers I give them to you to help the world," he said " the truth is I've only know you for five minutes giving all the times we've run into each other, and I've been strict and an old geezer, but the truth is I care for the both of you." He said embracing them both " and its thanks to those girls I found it out I own them everything so for me please take care of them." He said letting the boys go " we will get some rest...father" the older boy said as he and the younger boy left after the girls ' father' the man thought as he closed his eyes as the sun set._


	20. Not a chapter new story link inside

Hey guys bankerrtx01 with a quick announcement no sorry it's not a chapter, but I can point you in the right direction of one. Link below

u/1080286/

This takes you to the fan press page, my homepage to be precise and this goes to a story I written I like it

to me it's a mix of robotech ( yea that old anime macross ) with halo, and possibly a few others I can't think of, but it's definitely a good read I suggest checking it out, and give me feedback. ( really do feedback give me more power saying okay people like this I should countune, anyways hope you enjoy thanks sorry for no chapter

note I'll put a link of my fiction page as well as these chapters won't be up forever. Thanks enjoy the read


End file.
